The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS
by skyy1865
Summary: The E.S.S. are highly trained mercenaries that were hired by the Mayor of Elmore to cover up his mistakes. When the E.S.S. is assigned a special mission, they uncover something that could threaten not only the Mayor's position, but the safety of the town.
1. Mission 1

**Before I continue, I want you readers to know that this story won't have any of the show's stars in it. However, they will be mentioned among the E.S.S. **

**Warning: The E.S.S. and this entire story is made up of Oc. If you don't want to read about Ocs, then don't. If you are here to just follow up on my story or wanting to read something interesting or just to entertain yourself, then be my guest and read on. (^-^)/  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Dead Space - Twinkle Twinkle (Full Song)  
**

* * *

**Mission 1: The New Alpha Team  
**

* * *

****The Mayor of Elmore sat at his desk. He twiddled his thumbs and nervously looked up at the clock. The mayor was a chubby looking chocolate lab in his uncomfortable business suite.

'Where is he? He should have been here by now.' he thought to himself. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his fore head. The room he was in was his personal working area. There were book shelves that traced on one side of the room. Across from him was a black wooden door. And on the other side of him was a wall that mounted numerous picture frames of the recent mayors. He glanced nervously at the clock again, then focused on the black door. His feet began to tap and he made little grunts to keep himself occupied from the white noise that was buzzing through his ears from his desk lamp. The desk was a mess. Papers stacked on the corner of the table, dangerously close to tipping over and spreading out across the room. On the other side, his desk lamp shone down onto stacks of vanilla folders. He stood up from his desk suddenly, for he thought he heard the sound of foot steps on the other side of the door. Realizing it was just his imagination, he sighed and sat back down. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Mr. Mayor." a woman said. "Your appointment is-" she realized the mayor wasn't in his room. "Sir? Are you here?" she asked. The mayor poked his head out from underneath his desk.

"Ah, Ms. Julian. It was only you. I-I thought you were-" he stopped himself. "Err... never mind." The mayor plopped down onto his chair and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his brow. "So?" he asked. Ms. Julian recovered from her confused state and glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. She adjusted her small glasses so she can see better.

Ms. Julian was a tan colored ferret. She wore her Secretary uniform, for she was the mayor's secretary.

"Ahem. Your appointment, Mr. Krieg, is here." Ms. Julian said.

"Yes, well... show him in." The mayor said. Ms. Julian nodded and opened the door.

"Come on in, Mr. Krieg. The mayor will see you now." she said. She stepped aside and let in a young and battle scarred wolf. The wolf smiled. The mayor panicked when he thought he saw the scars on his face move when he did. Then he noticed the eye patch.

'So this is the infamous Sargent.' he thought to himself. The mayor stood up. "Please Mr. Krieg. Have a seat. We have much to talk about." the mayor said motioning the wolf to sit.

"Please, Mayor. Just call me Blitz. I hate being called Mr. Krieg." the wolf said. Blitz turned the chair around backwards and sat down with his legs to the chair's side. He leaned forward. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Blitz asked. The mayor studied the wolf. He was afraid of him. Afraid that he might spring from his chair and place a knife to his throat.

"W-well... I heard a lot about you. So I was hoping you can deal with a certain... problem I have gotten myself into." the mayor said. "You see, I have just made a deal with a terrible and powerful gang leader."

"How much ya' owe him?" Blitz said with a bored expression.

"1 billion." the mayor said. Blitz's eye glinted and his face turned from boredom to annoyance.

"That reminds me Mr. Mayor. I have also heard a lot about you." Blitz said. "The Faction Doctrine that was signed by you and murderous members of factions." The mayor tensed and began to seat. He pulled out his handkerchief again and wiped his brow.

"W-w-well, that is all in the past now. I heard you and a certain clan took care of the problem?" the mayor said. Blitz leaned forward and balanced his chair and himself with the tip of his toes.

"And the town is still suffering from that. You owe the clan as much as you owe the government. I am being constantly harassed by the higher ups that they want me to take care of this "accident" you have caused." Blitz said.

"I-I am sorry to hear that." the mayor stuttered.

"Apologizing won't save your position." Blitz said. "If you don't think of something, someone will have to take your place by force." The mayor wiped his brow again.

"A-and I was hoping that the most respected soldier in the government would help me with this." the mayor said.

"Pfft, please Mr. Mayor. I am a Sargent. Not a lap dog for the mayor. Is you want something taken care off, find someone else." Blitz said. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" the mayor stood up. Blitz stopped and turned to him. "I'll pay you." the mayor pulled out a check book. "How much do you want?" Blitz raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. But not because you pulled out your little check book and bribing me." Blitz said. The mayor scribbled down on the check book. Blitz looked on from afar and noticed that the mayor was adding in zeros. "Three more zeros and you got a deal." Blitz said. The mayor complied and wrote the last three zeros before ripping out the check and handing it to him. "Pleasure doing business."

"But wait. This problem can't be handled alone. Don't you have a team?" the mayor asked. Blitz smirked.

"My team died five months ago." Blitz said. "But if you are wanting a team, then I'll round some up for you." Blitz opened the door. "Before I was a Sargent, I was a mercenary in the E.S.S." With this, Blitz closed the door behind him. Ms. Julian, who was watching the conversation from the shadows, looked at the mayor. The mayor sat down in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ms. Julian. Would you be a dear and bring me my coffee?" the mayor asked.

"Yes sir." Ms. Julian said.

* * *

A young boy in Splinter Cell gear walked down a dark and ominous hall way of a building. He held up his AK103. The light that was attached to his gun was the only light source that shone through out the hall. He is 18. His tactical goggles glowed in the dark. He wore them on his face when he was on duty. He had night vision turned on. His breathing deepened. The eeriness of the hall gave off a bad aura to him. He relied on his goggles to help him navigate through the destroyed hall. The walls that surrounded him were peeling off. The floor was dusty and vase tables were tipped over. He quickly looked around. He started to hear singing.

*'Where am I?' He thought to himself. The voice was echoing down the hall. It was a women's voice. The boy shifted his gun up to his shoulder and pointed the barrel down the hall. "Hello?" he asked. The voice continued to sing. He advanced slowly down the hall. The voice was getting louder. The boy readied his weapon and pin pointed the source of the singing. A door at the end of the hall. The boy felt the cold air rush past him. That's when he felt it. Something behind him. He felt the breathing go down his neck. He spun quickly around and aimed at whatever was behind him.

Nothing...

The boy's breathing was getting faster. He then heard the sound of a door opening. He turned quickly around him and saw the door at the end of the hall has opened up into darkness. The boy squinted to get a better look. Then all of a sudden, he felt himself gagging. Something grabbed him by the neck. He thrashed around to break free, but the grip tightened. He looked toward the door and saw something shoot out of it. The grip tightened and the boy fell to his knees. Then he was lurched forward. The boy fell face flat on the dusty ground. He got up and hurriedly crawled away from the door. But something had caught his leg now. He was thrown up and slammed into the ground. having the wind knocked out of him, he turned and tried to escape the grip. He unsheathed his claws and dug into the ground. But whatever held him, it managed to drag him. He began to panic. He tried to crawl away, but the force dragged him toward the door. The door became larger and larger.

"Get off of me!" the boy cried out. He tried kicking, but to no use. He yelled as he dragged into the darkness and the door closed on him.*

* * *

A small group of people stood in a circle in front of a warehouse. One was a towering 30 year old grizzly bear in demolition gear. Next to him stood a bored 20 year old white cat who had pink stripes that ran down her back. She wore a black turtle neck, grey commando pants and black combat boots. Standing up was young 25 year old brunette colored fox. Her figure was a perfect match for a playboy model. She wore a black leather body suite that portrayed her looks. But she is more then meets the eye. She is an assassin. An assassin bent on getting paid from her clients and killing popular figures in history.

"When is the other one going to show up?" the fox asked. The white cat shrugged.

"Dunno. But he better hurry. I am so bored at the moment." the white cat said. "What about you, Big guy?" The bear shook his head.

"I am waiting to see if we get to blow things up. I am dying of anticipation here." the bear said. He shouldered his SPAS 12 and looked up. "Finally." The young cat stood up and stretched. She slung her Tactical SMG's belt over her shoulder and stood next to the fox.

"By the way. You may be disappointed by the men here. If you are looking for one." she said. The fox's mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Well, aren't you all talk." the fox said trying to keep a smile. "Little kids should know there place when they speak to elders." The young cat smirked.

"That just makes you old, woman. I'm glad to be young and not so ancient." she said. There was the sound of a gun being cocked. The cat tensed up as the fox placed a Beretta to her head.

"H-hey now. I was just kidding." the cat said holding her hands up. The fox hmphed and held down her arm. The chopper that was advancing as this went on soon landed in front them. The sound of the chopper's motors and blades drowned all the noise from their ears. Then, they saw a small figure hop down from the belly of the chopper and walk toward them. The chopper took off and the figure was more clearer. He wore Splinter Cell gear and his tactical goggles covered his eyes. He held his AK103 down as he walked toward them.

"Who's the shrimp?" the cat asked. The bear walked up.

"You must be the other recruit." he said. The boy just walked past him. The fox stepped aside as he went by. The young cat was nervous now as the boy was walking toward her. He stopped in front of her.

"You are in my way." he said. The cat raised an eyebrow. She noticed cat ears poking out of the head mask. They were yellow with white tips.

"Y-you are another feline?" she asked him. The boy just stayed silent. The cat recovered from her confused state and quickly stepped aside. The boy then proceeded toward the warehouse. The white cat looked back at the others, who shrugged, and followed the boy. The boy stopped in front of the big warehouse door. The others stood next to him in a line. The bear placed a finger to his ear.

"Team Leader. We are in position." he said.

* * *

Blitz stood in an elevator in the warehouse. He had just gotten back from scouting the area. He spun his knife in his hands. He heard the okay from his new team through his ear piece.

"Copy that. Stand by." Blitz said as he caught his knife and held it reversed. The elevator doors open and just as he expected, two men were on both sides of the door. They were just about to look in when Blitz elbowed one in the chest. The man stumbled. Before the other could retaliate, Blitz stabbed the knife in the man's heart. He let the man fall. Hearing the other stand up and preparing to fire off his weapon, Blitz kicked the gun up, gave the man a kick to the back of his knee, grabbed the head and with a quick motion of his hands, he snapped the man's neck. He let the body fall and picked up the man's M14 Assault Rifle. "Thanks for the gun boys. It was nice meeting with you." Blitz walked over to the warehouse door and opened up a code key on the wall. He punched in the numbers and was greeted by the code with a green light and small beep. The warehouse door opened and he stood in front of his newly assembled team.

"You must be the new Alpha Team. Report." Blitz said. The team walked forward. The fox was the first to speak up.

"The name's Foxy. What's yours, handsome?" she said. Next was the bear's turn.

"Brute here. When do we get to blow things up?" he said. Next was the white cat's turn.

"My name is Kit. It really is a pleasure to meet you, sir!" she said with great enthusiasm. Next was the splinter cell cat's turn.

"You can call me Grunt." he said. Blitz studied his new team.

"Seems like I made the right choice to pick you for my team. Follow me. I'll fill you in on your mission." Blitz said walking back toward the elevator. The team followed him. Blitz called for the elevator and then turned to his team.

"You all know why you are here, correct?" Blitz asked.

"No sir. Actually, we were given the mission out of the blue." Kit said.

"Knew I couldn't trust them." Blitz said. "Long story short, the mayor wants us to cover up a deal he made with some shady characters. They just happen to be right below us."

"Question." Brute spoke up. "Exactly who are we dealing with?" he asked.

"Glad that you asked. It's the gang members of the Clan." Blitz said.

"Why is the mayor making deals with the bad apples of the town?" Foxy asked.

"That's the mayor for you." Blitz said with a nod. The elevator door opened and the team walked in. "Hopefully you all came prepared. The government has been trying to track down the Clan for years."

"Do we get to blow things up?" Brute asked with eagerness. Blitz smiled.

"Damn right, big guy." Blitz said. "Things always get interesting when you are in the E.S.S." The doors closed and the team began to descend into the underground.

* * *

Grunt shook his head. The dreams were getting more freakier each time they happen. The door that opened in a dark hall and something that dragged him was all too... real.

"You okay there?" Blitz asked noticing Grunt shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me, sir." Grunt said. Blitz smiled.

"Good, cause I won't be holding your hands on this mission. You all are highly trained mercenaries straight from the training facility." Blitz said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. We had to go through some gruesome training back there." Kit said with a groan.

"It wasn't that bad." Brute said.

"Easy for you to say. You practically gave the officers heart attacks after pulling off that stunt." Kit said. Brute smiled as the memory of him defusing an nuclear bomb in one second.

"I wanted to see it blow up." Brute said depressingly.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that." Kit said patting the bear's arm. Foxy decided to make small talk with Blitz.

"I can't help but notice those scars on your face." she said. Blitz nodded. "How did you get them?" she asked.

"Ran into a pack of panthers and one managed to claw at my face. Not only that." He pointed to his eye patch. "I'm still looking for that damn eye." he said with a frown.

"How admirable." she said. "Wanna know my measurements?" she asked a little more soothingly. Blitz didn't look at her.

"Focus on the mission at hand." he said slightly annoyed.

"Your lost, handsome." she said with a smile. The doors slid open and the team filed out. They were surprised to see that there was a desk counter in the middle of the room.

"What the hell? Did they build a building underground?" Kit asked.

"It's more then a building." Blitz said. The jogged toward the door down a hall. Blitz stood in font of the key pad and punched in the numbers. The keypad beeped and lit up a red light. "Dammit. It's one of those password changing ones that change every five minutes." Blitz growled. Grunt stepped up to the key pad and pulled out a screw driver. He began to unscrew the keypad and let the body of the pad fall. Wires were revealed.

"Whoa, you are one of those hacker guys aren't you?" Kit asked, her eyes shining in praise. Grunt ignored her and pulled out a small brown flip cell phone. He extended a wire and clipped it on the tangled wires. He punched a few numbers and the phone did the rest. The team watched the numbers switch very quickly. Then, as fast as they were changing, the numbers stopped one by one like a slot machine and the pad lit up green with a small beep. The door opened.

"Cool." Brute commented.

"Excellent. Alright team. Weapons live... we are ready for action." Blitz said. The team held their weapons at the ready and advanced into the tunnel that laid out before them.

* * *

**There is more to come. If you haven't figured already, this is not my fourth story of the saga. Gumball and his friends are taking a break from the hero action. This is basically a lead in story. Taking place after the Rise of Darkness, Blitz is still a honored and respected man. Now he has assembled the E.S.S. Alpha Team to split the overly large amount of money that the mayor paid him. But this is only the beginning for Alpha Team. What they will uncover will endanger their lives and the jeopardize the Town of Elmore. **

**This story will follow the team, but the main character is Grunt. He is someone who is going to have a huge impact on my story. Until next time. (^-^)/**


	2. Mission 2

**Okay readers. Let me get this point across to you all. I'm not trying to be rude here, but please stop sending me messages of "Wrong story chapter" as soon as the chapter comes out. I have said it before and I will say it again. **

**DON'T INSTANTLY READ THE CHAPTER WHEN IT JUST CAME OUT. IF YOU SEE THAT THE CHAPTER HAS THE LAST CHAPTER, WAIT A COUPLE OF HOURS AND THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP.   
**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Mission 2: Uncovering the Secret  
**

* * *

Alpha Team advanced down the dark tunnel. The quietness of the tunnel brought back the dream Grunt had on his way to rendezvous with his team. He shook his head, trying to erase the thought of him being dragged into the dark. The team came across another door, but this time, it wasn't key padded. It was lock padded. Foxy pulled out her Beretta and attached the silencer to it. She aimed at the lock and shot it open. Blitz took the liberty of kicking open the door. The team filed into a more larger room. The room spread out beneath them. Metal stairs lead down to a foyer like area. To the right of them was a passageway that lead to stairs going up and over the foyer like a cat walk. Blitz took the time to plan this out.

"Alright, Foxy, Kit. Take the cat walk and be our eagle eye. Me, Brute and Grunt will advance down to ground level. I have a feeling we are in for a fight." Blitz said.

"Becareful out there." Foxy said. The team split up. Just as Blitz thought, there were men patrolling the ground. But the problem was, he couldn't see where exactly they were.

"Tangos on ground level. Help us out here." Blitz said. Over toward Kit and Foxy, they ducked behind a crate. There happened to be one guard patrolling the catwalk.

"We have one up here with us. Don't worry though, we can take him out." Kit said through her ear piece. She looked at Foxy and they both nodded. They waited for the man to get closer. Then, Foxy sprang from her cover and pinned the man's gun to the wall. Caught off guard, the man tried to pull free, but Foxy punched him square in the jaw. The man fell back onto the ground and Kit took this as an advantage. Pulling out her hunter's knife, she held it to the man's throat.

"Good night." Kit said with a smile. Kit slit the man's throat. The man gurgled and twitched. Then all was quiet.

"Tango down, preparing to advance." Foxy said through her ear piece. She motioned for Kit to advance with her. The two quietly walked across the catwalk. "Kit, I heard you are good with surveillance. Pinpoint where they are and I'll radio in the team." Foxy whispered to her.

"Right." Kit said. She pulled out her tactical goggles and set them on to tac vision. She scanned the area and the goggles highlighted where the guards were. She then spotted Blitz and the others. "Alright. One is about to turn the corner of their hiding spot." Kit said. Foxy repeated what she said through her ear piece.

Over to where Blitz and the others were, Blitz unsheathed his knife.

"Ready?" Blitz asked the two. They gave a nod of confirmation. The man turned the corner and noticed them. Before he could give them away, Blitz sprang up and covered the man's mouth. He turned him toward Brute and kicked the man toward him. Brute grinned and gave a bear hug so hard, the man's back snapped in half. Brute let the man's body hit the floor.

"Two more are below you." Kit said over the ear piece. Grunt felt a gun being pointed to his head.

'Dammit.' he thought to himself.

"Now why don't you come out and have a little fun?" the man said. Blitz hadn't realized one was behind them. Blitz stood up and held up his hands. Brute followed suite. The man smiled and pulled out a walkie talkie. But before he could bring it to his ear, Grunt spun around and shot out his hand and pushed the man's gun up. Grunt tackled him against the wall, knocked the talkie out of his hands and brought his elbow into the man's face. Then, there was a loud bang. The man had fired off a bullet which alerted the others.

"Cover has been blown!" Blitz said. He readied his M14 and began firing onto the others below them. They took cover and began firing back. Grunt cursed his foolishness, unsheathed his Kukiri blade and stabbed the man in between his eyes. The man fell limp. With no time to lose, Grunt readied his Ak103 and began aiding in the gun fight. Brute pulled out a grenade and tossed it from behind cover. With great accuracy, the grenade landed in the middle of a group of men and exploded, sending blood and body parts flying through the air.

Over on the catwalk, Foxy and Kit planned to flank the enemy. They sprinted over the catwalk and jumped down stairs that lead behind the enemy. One man was backing up over to the catwalk stairs while firing at the intruders from far off. Kit jumped from the stairs and planted a kick to the man's face. The man fell down, but he aimed his gun at them from the ground. Foxy stomped on the man's throat before he had time to fire at them. Successfully surrounding the enemy, the team whittled the enemy down to one man.

He hid behind cover and was ready to fight off as a lone survivor, but Alpha Team surrounded him and pointed their guns at him. He held up his hands and dropped his weapon.

"A-alright! I surrender! Pleas don't kill me!" The man cried out. Blitz grabbed the man by the shoulder and pressed down on his pressure point. The man let out a small whimper.

"You are going to help us find the Clan's leader. Disobey and I'll make sure Brute here bear hugs you to death." Blitz said. Brute grinned and held his arms out.

"Gimme some sugar." he said jokingly. The man was frightened and agreed to help. Alpha Team followed the man to another locked door. Blitz pushed the man forward.

"Open it." he ordered. The man did as he was told and punched in the numbers to the keypad. When the door opened, more of the enemy filed in and pointed their guns at them. Blitz took hold of the hostage and placed his Desert Eagle to the man's head. There was a mexican stand off.

"Who are you and how did you find out where we were?" one of them asked.

"If you must know, we are mercenaries." Blitz said. "And we need to take care of a certain "deal" with the Clan's leader." Blitz moved his finger onto the trigger. "If you want your friend here to live, you will take us to the leader." The enemy looked at each other. Then, the one leading the group held his gun down and nodded.

"He's this way." he said. The enemy group and Alpha Team walked down another tunnel. Blitz held their hostage's arm behind his back and held the Desert Eagle to his head as they walked deeper and deeper into the dark cold tunnel.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Kit asked. "It could be a trap."

"And that is exactly why we asked them to take us to their leader. If we take care of the trap, we would practically destroyed their moral." Blitz said. Grunt narrowed his eyes behind his tact goggles. Something about Blitz intrigued him. He apparently knew they were walking into a trap.

'So why would he want to do that?' Grunt asked himself. 'There maybe something more to our team leader then he is saying.' He felt something bump his shoulder. He looked to see Kit walking next to him.

"Hey, so about what happened outside. I didn't mean to get off to a bad start." Kit said. Grunt faced forward and said nothing. He was listening, but he made sure to make it look like he didn't care. He gave a sly grin when he saw Kit having trouble trying to say her next words. He didn't care much about the thoughts of his team. In fact, he didn't want to deal with anyone connected to the government. He thought back to the time where he rebelled against the government. How he was in a protest with others who hated the secrets that the government kept from them. He felt he was doing the right thing. But then everything changed when he sent out a five second video of a seizure time video. He flicked on the TV and grinned as the anchorman reported half of the citizens of the town hospitalized after the video had gotten out.

There was a knock on the door. He remembered his mother telling him to get it. When he did, he was instantly slammed against the wall and thrown to the ground. The officials had found out it was him who sent the video. He thrashed and thrashed only to be pinned down by more officials. He heard his mother scream in horror as she witnessed her son being beaten and arrested by government officials. They picked him up off the ground and was forcefully escorted to a police car. He looked back and saw his mother crying. It was the last time he would see his mother. Being thrown into jail and beating himself up over how foolish he was to forget to cover up his tracks and seeing his mother cry, he vowed revenge against the government. He was only 15 when this had happened. For three years he sat in a cold and lonely cell. No technology to keep him occupied. No posters of his favorite anime series. No more video games. They took everything away from him. He even heard from a prisoner that the government went back to his house and trashed his room.

"Mother..." he said quietly. He shook off the thought and focused back on the mission. They had arrived at the door. Blitz turned to his team.

"Alright, you four stand guard and keep an eye on them." he said pushing the man forward. The team nodded and aimed their guns toward them. Blitz turned to the group leader. "You... you are coming with me." he said. The man nodded and pushed the button. The door slid open and Blitz and the man jumped in.

Alpha Team watched this. They admired his bravery, but they questioned it as well.

"So... you finally found me." a voice said from off their view.

"It's been a while." Blitz said lowering his weapon.

"Let's have a little catching up to do chat, eh?" the man said. The door slid closed and locked behind him. All was quiet.

* * *

Alpha Team stood in front of the door. From time to time, they could hear Blitz in a conversation with the leader of the Clan. Brute was counting his SPAS shells, Kit was studying her weapon, Foxy was ignoring the stares of the gang members and Grunt was on his hacker phone. Getting tired of the stares, Foxy walked over to Grunt.

"What do you have there?" she asked a little curious. She has heard a lot about hackers, but she never got to see one in action. Grunt ignored the question and continued to scroll through his hacking codes list. "Look, kid. You nee to learn how to lighten up. What has gotten you in such a bad mood?" Grunt sighed.

"Why can't you keep your questions to yourself?" Grunt said in a cold voice. Foxy looked a bit offended by his tone.

"Because, we are a team." she said. "And communication is a major role in teamwork." Grunt shook his head.

"I was doing fine with out a team..." he said.

"Then how come you agreed with Blitz to join the team?" Kit asked.

"I didn't agree to anything." Grunt said getting more annoyed that the questions were now focused on him.

"Come on, kid. At least tell us a little bit about yourself." Brute said now curious. Grunt pocketed his phone and pulled a grenade out of his belt. He pulled the pin with his thumb and held onto to the grenade's trigger. Everyone became nervous.

"Any more questions?" Grunt asked coldly. No one said anything else. Grunt slid the pin back in with ease and placed the grenade back in his belt.

"I didn't know you could do that with a grenade." Brute said. Suddenly, there was the sound of gunshots. Next came a yell of pain. Foxy placed her finger on her ear piece.

"Sir? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. There was a moment of silence. Then, Blitz's voice buzzed through their pieces.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head home." Blitz said. "Oh, and kill the hostages." Grunt smiled at this thought.

"With pleasure." he said. He turned and aimed at the men who coward in fear. Grunt pulled the trigger and one by one, their heads exploded into blood and giblets.

"Geez, you could have warned us when you were going to do that." Kit said wiping some of the blood off of her turtle neck. Blitz's voice buzzed in again.

"Seems that they locked me inside here. But it looks like I can get out through the vents. Rendezvous at point Beta." Blitz ordered.

"What's point Beta?" Kit asked.

"He means the elevator." Grunt said taking off in a jog back down the tunnel. The team moved out.

* * *

Blitz followed the vent. It did lead out of the room. He stepped over the body of the leader. He was a wolf as well. Bullet holes spread throughout his chest. Blitz reloaded his M14 and began making his way to the vents. Little did he know that the leader was still alive. With all his will power, he crawled off the couch and began crawling toward a corked test tube that had black liquid in it.

"You think... you can get away... so easily?" he said weakly. Blitz was already heading through the vent and making his way out of the room. The leader picked up the tube and uncorked it. He drank the liquid all in one gulp. "We will see... who gets the last laugh..." the wolf jerked up and began twitching and thrashing. A terrible transformation was occurring.

* * *

Alpha Team arrived at the elevator. They stopped and waited to see if Blitz had shown up. Kit jumped when Blitz kicked open the vent and jumped out of it.

"Miss me?" Blitz asked jokingly.

"Indeed I did." Foxy said with a smile. Before they could begin conversation, there was a loud roar that echoed throughout the warehouse.

"What was that?" Brute asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Grunt said. Blitz turned to his team.

"I hate to say it, but we can't leave until we figure out what was going on down here." he said. "Brute, you get to do the honors of setting up C4 around this place." Brute smiled.

"Hell yeah!" he said with excitement.

"If it is what I think is going on down here, then we need to eradicate it. Alright, Foxy and Grunt. You are with me. Kit, provide cover so Brute can place the C4 around these points." Blitz handed Kit a piece of paper.

"Yes sir." she said with a salute.

"Alright Alpha Team. Move out." Blitz said. The team split up. What they were about to encounter would endanger their lives.

* * *

Grunt jogged along beside Blitz and Foxy. They had just entered a hall. It was cold and musty.

"Ugh, I can't even begin to imagine to live down here." Foxy commented.

"It could go well with your looks." Grunt said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Foxy retorted.

"Lock it down, both of you. We are coming up to the lab." Blitz said. They stopped jogging and entered a doorway. Grunt couldn't believe his eyes. Foxy gasped in utter horror. It was a lab alright. Neon green lights in preservative tanks was the only light source in the lab. What was in the tanks were what surprised them. Tall, shadow looking creatures. They were bobbing in the tanks.

"What the hell?" Grunt said.

"Ugh, they are disgusting!" Foxy cried out. Blitz shushed them and told them to get down. They crouched low and scaled tall looking crates. Blitz held up a hand. They stopped. Blitz peeked over the corner and scouted out two scientists. With them, however, was someone he knew very well. Someone who was out to kill a certain boy in hopes that he wouldn't interfere. Yes, it was him alright.

"And I have your trust?" the deep booming voice asked.

"Yes sir." said one of the scientists.

"Good. But if you fail us, master will know exactly what to do with you two." the cloaked figure said. Blitz watched as the figure walked toward a dark corner and vanished.

'Dammit, so that explains why they are in preservative tanks.' Blitz thought to himself. He looked back over to the preserved shadow creatures. "Whatever you do, don't wake them." Blitz whispered to them.

"You have my vote." Foxy said making a disgusted face at the creatures. Grunt looked back and noticed that one of them had its' eyes open. There was only pure white. No eye color, no pupils. Nothing. Its' long pointy finger twitched. Grunt couldn't help but feel that whatever these things are, they are connected to his dreams.

'What are they?' he asked himself. Blitz broke off his thinking by standing up and walking out into the open.

"Boys! I sure hope you weren't going to start the party without me." Blitz said.

"Who the hell are you!" one scientist asked. There was the sound of guns cocking. "You aren't suppose to be in here!" Blitz held up his hands. Grunt looked at Foxy who nodded to him. She pulled out a blue colored grenade. A flash bang.

"Come on, now. Can't we at least start this party off with a bang?" Blitz asked closing his eyes. Foxy pulled the pin, threw the flash bang from behind cover and the scientists were blinded by a bright light. Blitz opened his eyes and rushed forward. He grabbed their wrists and twisted them, making them lose their grip on their glocks. He then pulled them together and they banged their heads and fell to the floor. They were laid out cold.

"Foxy, tie them up." Blitz said. Foxy pulled out handcuffs, slid the handcuff through a metal pole and cuffed their hands.

"Why can't we just kill them?" Grunt asked a little disappointed.

"Because, they are the government's scientists." Blitz said walking over to a white table. He picked up a folder that said "top secret".

"All the more reason to kill them." Grunt said. Blitz opened the file and his eyes widened. There was the picture of a family. He knew the family quite well. In fact, he owed his life to one of them. The family smiled back at him.

'You won't get away with this.' Blitz thought with a growl. Blitz closed the folder and slid it under his arms. He reached for his ear piece. "Brute, Kit. Are they all set?" he asked.

"Ready to go, sir." Kit replied back. "And you better hurry. I am trying to keep the big guy from manually setting off the C4." The three heard the sound of glass shattering. Foxy and Grunt immediately aimed their guns toward the sound.

"That doesn't sound good." Foxy said.

"And Kit?" Blitz said. "Stay alert."

* * *

**Kept to my promise! So the team finally got rid of the Clan's leader. Or did they? What was the strange liquid that the leader drank? What transformation occurred? To some of you who may not have kept up with my stories. What are these strange creatures? Who is the mysterious cloaked figure? They will be answered later on. **


	3. Mission 3

**This may be a marathon! Hope so...**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Dead Space - Necromorph Attack  
**

**Shadow of the Colossus: A Messenger From Behind ~Battle With the Colossus~Extended  
**

* * *

**Mission 3: Escaping the Warehouse  
**

* * *

Kit patted the depressed Brute on the arm.

"When team leader gives the okay, you can go ahead and detonate it." Kit said.

"But I want to blow it up now..." Brute said depressingly. Their ears perked up when the roar echoed again.

"It sounds a little bit closer." Kit said with uneasiness.

"Any idea on what it is?" Brute asked.

"Beats me." Kit shrugged.

* * *

Blitz, Foxy and Grunt peeked around the corner slowly. Just as they have thought, one of those creatures managed to break out of the tank. Preservative fluid spilled out onto the floor.

"Just our luck." Foxy said with a groan. Grunt felt the breathing on the back of his neck again. This time he could sense something was behind him. He turned quickly around, only to be tackled to the floor. *He yelped and to his utter horror, the creature that broke free was snapping at him. Grunt kept the creature at bay, but the creature still tried to chomp at his neck. Grunt shifted his body to the right just as the creature bared down him. The creature missed and Grunt brought his elbow to the creature's head. The creature rolled off and Grunt stood up. The three aimed their guns at it. It stood up in a possessed state. It shivered and opened its' mouth, revealing long jagged teeth. Blitz fired at it and the other two followed suite. The creature was agile and it jumped out of the way and slithered right up to Foxy. Foxy screamed as the creature slithered up to her and tangled her in a snake hold. The creature hissed at her.

"Get off of me!" she shouted as she head butted the creature away. It slid off of her and she pointed her G36 at it and opened fired. The creature didn't have time to avoid the bullets. It splattered against the wall and vanished into a wisp of smoke. More glass shattered. They looked to see that the creatures were sliding out of their tanks.

"We don't have time to deal with this!" Blitz said. He sprinted toward a group of them and shoulder bashed his way through. Grunt and Foxy stayed closed behind him. The creatures hissed as they went by and began to make chase. "Double time team!" Blitz ordered. The three broke into a sprint. They sprinted down the hall. The hisses of the creatures were still behind them. Blitz spoke through his ear piece. "Kit! Brute! Head to rendezvous point Alpha!"

"Point Alpha?" she asked.

"He means the warehouse entrance!" Grunt said as he pointed his AK103 behind him and opened fired.

"Don't waste your ammo on them!" Blitz ordered.

"What's going on? We can hear hissing." Brute spoke through.

"Just get the hell out of there! We will meet you outside!" Foxy snapped. They slid to a halt. Their exit was locked.

"Stand aside." Grunt said as he hurriedly pulled out his screw driver and unscrewed the keypad. he pulled out his hacker phone and clipped the wires together. He punched in the numbers and the numbers began to mix and match.

"Hurry up, kid!" Foxy said. The hisses were getting closer.

"Would shut up for just a second?" Grunt said. The numbers began to stop one by one. The keypad made a small beep and to Grunt's dismay, the numbers began to mix and match again. "Dammit! It changed its' password!" Grunt said.

"Move over!" Blitz said. Grunt pocketed his phone as Blitz stomped on the door. He was quite strong, for he made the door dent with every stomp. Blitz successfully kicked the door open and the team jumped in. The keypad sounded off a little alarm and a secondary metallic door slid shut as one the creatures stuck its' head through. The door cut it off and the head rolled toward them.* Grunt gave a disgusted face and kicked the head into the door. It vanished into a wisp of smoke.

"I have never been so... so... violated in all my life!" Foxy said shaking off the feeling of the creature. Grunt was breathing heavily.  
Blitz patted his back.

"You okay?" Blitz asked. Grunt brushed his hand off and walked toward the exit door.

"I said don't worry about me." Grunt said. He stepped through the exit. Foxy and Blitz exchanged glances.

"You better be right about this amount of money. Because what I just went through was just horrid!" Foxy said with a frown. Blitz smiled.

"A promise is a promise." he said. Together, they walked through the exit and were greeted by the others.

"What was going in there?" Kit asked.

"We will explain later. Let's just get out of here." Foxy said. Alpha Team walked toward the giant entrance to the warehouse. The roar echoed again, this time a lot closer. Just then, the giant metal crates that were stacked against the wall shot through the air. Kit happened to be right next to it. She was knocked to the ground and gasped as something buff stood over her. She saw the beefy hand coming, so she rolled to the side. Standing up she moved back toward her team as they focused their aim at the colossal figure. Blitz growled.

"So you weren't dead yet." he said. The figure was indeed buff. The head of a wolf stared at them. Veins connected down from the neck to the arms.

"That is just not right." Kit said sticking her tongue out in disgust. The monster roared at them and charged. The team rolled out of the way as it crashed into a metal crate. It turned around and bashed its' fists into the ground.

"Play it smart team!" Blitz said. "And stay alive!"

*The creature grunted and glanced between the team. It was having trouble trying to pick which one it wanted to kill first. It then spotted the smallest one. Grunt saw it coming too, so he shot it in the eye. The creature roared and thrashed around, knocking down crates and supplies. Brute was hit by the thrashing arm and was sent flying over them. He slid against the ground and crashed into wooden crates which toppled onto him. Foxy ducked as the arm came for her. She fired into the body of the creature, but the bullets seemed to phase through it. The creature then went after Foxy. Foxy backed up against the metal crate. Realizing she was cornered, she continued to fire on the creature. The creature charged. Foxy smiled. She turned, took two steps up the wall and flipped high over the creatures head. She landed gracefully on her feet as the creature crashed into the crate.

"Ole!" she said. She took off for cover to reload her weapon. Grunt jumped off of a crate and grabbed onto the catwalk above the fight. Pulling himself up with ease, he looked around to see what he can drop on the creature. Realizing there was nothing, he decided that he was going to drop the entire roof on him. He pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Sir, get everyone out of here! I am going to drop the ceiling on it!" Grunt said.

"Repeat?" Blitz said as he dove out of the way of the creature who was now focused onto him.

"I am going to drop the ceiling on it! Get everyone out of here!" Grunt repeated.

"Will do. Team, head toward the exit! Grunt is giving the big guy an early Christmas gift." Blitz ordered.

"Before that, can I do one thing?" Brute said through the ear piece.

"Yes you will get to blow up the warehouse, just not at the moment!" Blitz said.

"Not that. I found something much more fun to play with." Brute said. Blitz looked over and saw Brute heaving a rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

"Alright, but make it quick!" Blitz said. The team began filing out of the warehouse. Grunt watched as Brute fired off the rocket. The creature turned after giving up chase on the fleeing team and was greeted by a rocket to the face. It roared and thrashed around.

"Go Brute! I got it from here!" Grunt said as he pulled his Kukiri blade out.

"What about you?" Brute asked.

"For the last time, don't worry about me." Grunt said with annoyance. Brute ran by the stunned monster, ducking as it attempted to swipe at him. Making sure Brute got out safely, Grunt proceeded with his plan. He sprinted on the catwalk, cutting away at the cables that held it. The blade went through like butter. Grunt felt the catwalk jerk underneath him. Part of the catwalk began to bend. Grunt hurriedly raced for the last cable and cut it. The entire catwalk fell down and landed on the monster. Grunt rolled to recover from falling off of the catwalk and landed in front of the crushed creature.* Grunt stood up and dusted himself off. He readjusted his tactical goggles and looked at the creature.

"Sir?" Grunt said through his ear piece.

"Go ahead Grunt." he replied back.

"Target has been contained. Brute, care to do the honors?" Grunt asked.

"You know damn well I have been waiting for this!" Brute replied. Grunt smirked underneath his head mask. He spun on his heels and casually walked out as the building exploded into flames.

* * *

His team was waiting for him outside. He walked over to them and was greeted slaps on the back.

"Quick thinking there, Grunt!" Brute said.

"I'm impressed." Foxy said.

"You lucky son of a gun." Kit said with a smile. Grunt looked at his team. He just nodded and walked up next to them. The team turned to Blitz. Blitz looked at each of them and gave a nod of approvement.

"I was right to have picked you as my team. You all have done well on this mission." Blitz said. The evac chopper arrived and the team filed in. Grunt felt his rush of adrenaline fading as the chopper took them farther and farther away from the destroyed warehouse. He noticed in the corner of his goggles that Blitz was looking at a folder. He looked anxious. Worried even. Grunt zoomed in to the eye of Blitz and saw from the reflection of his eye, a picture of a smiling family.

'A family? Is that his family?' Grunt thought to himself. He then saw the words "water". 'Water...' Grunt pondered this. As the rest of the team were making small talk among themselves, Grunt looked out from the chopper's belly. He sighed. 'Back to my lonely cell I go.'

* * *

Blitz saw Grunt's goggles zooming in toward him. He made sure to keep his eye on the first few words of the family's name.

'The Watterson Family.' Blitz thought to himself. 'So he isn't just going after the kid anymore. But his entire family.' Blitz closed the folder and sighed.

"So, when do we get paid?" A voice said. He looked up and saw Foxy smiling down on him.

"Expect the check to come in a few days." Blitz said. Foxy sat down next to him.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous at the moment. Is it because I am here?" she asked with her eyes sparkling. Blitz shook his head.

"It is a long story and I don't want to get into it." Blitz said.

"Aww, but you can tell me." Foxy said. She leaned back and stretched. "I will keep it a secret between us. What do you say?" she asked with a wink. Blitz frowned.

"I don't really trust you all yet." Blitz said. Foxy frowned at him.

'This guy is really hard to get to.' she thought. 'But on the upside, he hasn't commented on my attempt to show my features. So that's a sigh of relief.' With no more thoughts on the mission, the team relaxed as they were heading back into town.

* * *

**Short chapter. But I wanted to get to the part where I enter the special guest star. That's right, there is indeed a special guest star. :) See you next chapter!**


	4. Mission 4

**R&R for the team. For now at least... Introducing guest star!  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt OST - Beverly Hills Cock [Extended]  
**

* * *

**Mission 4: Grunt's Desperate Act  
**

* * *

The Town of Elmore was in another bright and shiny day. It had been three months since the E.S.S. have been called into action. The mayor was again safe from shady characters. He sat on his chair and was facing out of the window. He watched the citizens go about their day.

"Ms. Julian. Have we heard from the government?" the mayor asked. Ms. Julian was focused on her computer to hear what he was saying. "Ms. Julian." the mayor repeated. She jumped from her trance and adjusted her glasses.

"Y-yes sir?" she asked.

"Have we heard from the government?" the mayor repeated. Ms. Julian brought up the government files.

"We have indeed. It seems that their "super soldier" was asked to take a day off." Ms. Julian asked. The mayor smiled.

"Serves that wolf right to frighten me." The mayor stood up. "A toast! To my ingenious plan to rid the government of that wretched wolf." he said.

"Sir, I said they gave him a day off." Ms. Julian said. The mayor looked at her confused.

"Can a soldier take a day off?" the mayor asked her.

"Sir, the "super soldier" is the only good thing that happened to them. If they fired him, the government would be put into a bad spot." Ms. Julian explained.

"What kind of bad spot?" the mayor asked.

"The kind of spot where they will lay off a lot of people and we would lose money." she said. There was a moment of silence. Then the mayor jumped up on his desk and screamed. This completely threw Ms. Julian off as she watched the mayor run around the room in a panicked frenzy. She sighed and pulled out a baby lamp and switched it on. The simple designs castes a shadow that the mayor looked up at and gave a little baby cooing sound. He laid on his back and made a childish attempt to bat at the shadows.

"I hate my job..." Ms. Julian said as she went back to her computer.

* * *

Grunt sat in a cold metallic cell. He was sitting on the cold metal bed. He buried his face in his knees. Three months of more solitary confinement. He was no longer in his Splinter Cell gear. It hang next to his bed on a small hook. Dirty clothes piled into one corner and clean clothes piled into another corner. They were the only color in this silver metallic hell hole. He wore black baggy jeans and a black colored hoodie with red lines tracing down the sides of the hood. He had his hood over his head. He listened to the white noise of the room. He looked over to the metal door with a small slit for a window. A food dish slid in from under a flap at the base of the door. It was coleslaw and oatmeal. Grunt didn't make an attempt to go for it. He would rather starve to death then to eat the disgusting crap that was given to him all day. Now if it was Ramen, he would have dove for it. Ramen was his addiction. He licked his lips as he thought about it.

'As if. Why would they let you even have such a delicious bowl of Ramen?' Grunt thought to himself. His stomach growled. He glanced up at the food dish. 'Dammit. You suck hunger...' Grunt slid off of the bed and picked up his food. He looked to see if there was a utensil he could use to help him scarf down the food. To his dismay, there wasn't. 'They forgot again...' He scooped up the oat meal and shivered as the mushy feeling flowed through his body. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed slowly. He picked up the coleslaw and chomped down on it. The tasteless food made him sick to his stomach. He sighed. He placed the food dish down and slid it back through the flap. He went back to his cold hard bad and laid down on it. He stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Blitz stood with a group of people as they waited for the okay signal to walk across. The light changed and they walked across. He looked back down at a crumbled up piece of paper. It read:

_**Come meet me in front of the DJ Extacy Club House. We need to talk.**_

There was a print of a lipstick as well. Blitz was rather curious as to who sent this to him at his house, let alone, knew where he was. He knew exactly where the clubhouse was as well. He had heard from a few of his men talk about it. He stopped in front of a warehouse that was on the Elmore docks. There was graffiti all over the warehouse. He looked around, expecting some sort of mugger to appear.

"Hey there, handsome." a voice said behind him. Blitz turned and saw to his utter surprise.

"Foxy? Is that you?" Blitz asked. Foxy smiled. She wore cool looking shades. She wore a green colored tank top that, to Blitz relief, didn't show any skin. She also wore straight tight jeans. Foxy pulled down her shades and winked.

"Long time no see." she said.

"I hardly recognized you." Blitz said. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Blitz asked.

"You are taking me on a date." she said bluntly. Blitz tilted his head.

"Date?" he asked confused. Foxy gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not know what a date is?" she asked.

"Well, it's the twenty second of April, isn't it?" Blitz asked not following what she means by date. Foxy couldn't hold back her laughter. Blitz scratched his head. "What's so funny?" he asked. Foxy wrapped her arms around his.

"Come on, I'll show what going out on a date means. You have been working too hard and not even bothered to look up the meaning of date." Foxy pulled him along and the two went down to the shopping district. Blitz was still rather confused about the word "date". But he just went with the flow and escorted her to all kinds of shops that even he hasn't seen. In fact, this was his very first time having a day off from doing military work.

* * *

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Kit said impatiently. She was sitting outside of a dressing room.

"I'm not too sure about this, Kit." a voice said from the other side.

"Come on, Brute. Just let me see." Kit said. The door opened and Brute waddled out of the room. He had on a Daisy the Donkey shirt. To his comfort, it was white and not pink. Kit couldn't hold back her laughter.

"That is too funny!" she said.

"And your the one to laugh at my style?" Brute asked.

"I don't have problems with mine." Kit said spinning on her toes to show Brute her clothing. She wore a pink tank top that revealed her mid section and baggy blue jeans. She also wore white sneakers.

"Young people always dress weird to me." Brute said picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. Kit patted Brute's head.

"There there, big guy. You may be 30 but you are still young at heart. Now let's go! There was this Chinese store that we walked by earlier and I saw this awesome looking sword that was displayed in it!' she said with enthusiasm. Brute stomped out of the store and with Kit sitting on his shoulder, the two traveled back to a fancy Chinese store.

* * *

Grunt paced his cell. Bored out of his mind, he occupied himself by repeating codes and variables. He stopped and his ears perked up.  
The door to his cell unlocked and the warden stepped in.

"Alright, we went over your job records and the team leader reported that you were well trusted. So being the generous guy I am, I am going to let you roam the town for an entire day. Unsupervised." the warden said smiling and showing his yellow teeth. Grunt winced at the sight of the slob and nodded.

'An entire day of being free and being unsupervised? It is almost too good to be true.' he thought to himself. He walked by the warden, but not before giving him a suspicious look. 'What are you planning warden?' Grunt walked down the hall and found the exit. He opened it and was greeted by the smiling sun. To his dismay, there was a prisoner transport bus waiting for him. 'Figured...' Grunt strolled over to the bus, entered and sat down. He looked to see if there were others, but it was only him. The bus door closed and for 30 minutes he sat on the lonely bus. He stared out the window, taking in his only day of freedom. His piercing blue eyes stared back at him through the reflection of the window. They soon arrived at the town. He jumped out the bus and walked over to a guard who was standing at a fence.

"Enjoy it while you can." the guard said with a smirk. He pressed the button and the fence opened. Grunt strolled in and walked down the street and out into the town.

'Home...' he said. 'No... I can't go visit my mom... If I do, they may lock me back up and possibly lock her up for hiding a criminal...' He looked up to the sky. 'Sorry mom... you are just going to have to wait a bit more longer.' He looked both ways before crossing the street and walking toward the shopping district. The warden had handed him his money. Not surprisingly, the government took half of his share when he came back from the E.S.S. He was handed only $10 out of the 2.5 mil he had received from his share. Grunt sighed and wondered around the shopping district. That's when he remembered those creatures. grunt narrowed his eyes at the thought. 'Maybe the library would have more on them...' Grunt looked up and saw the library in front of him. 'What a coincidence.'

* * *

Grunt jogged up the stairs and entered the library. It was a two storied building. He went over to the counter.

"Err... excuse me." he said. The librarian peeked over her computer. "Do you have a book on err... lab experiments?" he asked. The librarian pulled up a file and scanned it.

"Why yes we do. It is in the archives on the second story, you just take a left and there they will be." the librarian said.

"Thanks." Grunt said. He made his way over to the stairs and taking two at a time, he reached the top floor. Following the librarian's directions, he found the archives. He scanned the shelf, looking for lab experiments.

'Let's see... Elmore's 40 day experiment. The Lazy Off in the Summer of '83. Err... aha!' Grunt let out a little victory hum as he pulled out the book with the title:

_The Elmore Experiments Over the Years._

As he opened the book, his ears perked up. He was hearing a certain hum. It felt like it was calling out to him. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light. There was a loud thump. Grunt closed the book and slid it back in the shelf. His expression turned serious.

'What was that?' he thought to himself. Grunt sidled against the shelf and peeked over the corner. His eyes widened as he was a dark portal that had closed in on it. Then, he noticed a green lump laying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes. It was a boy. He wore a black shirt with a skull that he could see somewhat visible. Spiked bracelets were on his wrists. His shorts were torn and a black head band was tied on his head. As he got closer, he saw he had scales. 'An alligator?' Grunt questioned. He walked slowly toward the boy. He turned him over up right. He was right. It was an boy alligator. But one more question came onto his mind. 'Did he come out of that portal?' Grunt stood up quickly as the alligator regained consciousness.

"Well... that was one hell of a joy ride..." he said groggily. He shook his head and looked around. He then spotted Grunt. "Oh... uh.. hello there." he said. The alligator stood up. "Err... do you know where I am?" he asked. Grunt kept quiet. He was still trying to study the the alligator. Short and young. Must be around 15 years old. It also looks like he had been through some fights. Cuts and bruises were visible on his skin.

"Who are you..." Grunt finally asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jake." the boy said holding his hand out. Grunt looked at it. Jake hesitated, then dropped his hand to his side. "You uh... still didn't answer my question though." Jake said. "Where am I?" Grunt looked around. Jake frowned at the yellow cat.

'Is this guy on crack?' he thought. "Listen... I just want to know where I am and is there anyway to get back home?" Grunt nodded his head toward where the portal was.

"What was that about?" Grunt asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. I was just walking along, minding my own business when I just stumbled onto whatever I went through." Jake stretched. "It also did a number on my back."

"If you want to know where you are, you are in the library in a town called Elmore." Grunt said. Jake looked surprised.

"So... I just teleported?" Jake pondered this.

"What are you talking about?" Grunt asked.

"Its'... err... nothing. Look, I am just gonna go and get back to my friend." Jake said walking past him. Grunt stuck his foot out and tripped Jake. Jake fell face flat.

"Oof! What the hell was that for!" Jake snapped.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you are from." Grunt said.

"I'm from Elmore as well!" Jake lied.

"I don't believe you. There are no portals in Elmore." Grunt said. Jake stood up.

"Look, I am telling you the truth! I don't know what happened to me!" Jake said, his anger boiling. This kid was really starting to piss him off now. He studied the cat's blue eyes. They were cold. They showed no emotion what so ever. And his little smug face. Grunt was smirking.

"I can tell you are ready to blow." Grunt said. "I should warn you, I am a force to be reckoned with." Jake's fists clenched.

"Alright, that does it!" Jake charged and used his head to catch Grunt in a tackle. Grunt was surprised by the boy's strength. He felt himself break through the shelf and was still continuing. Grunt climbed over his head and kicked off of him, making Jake run head first into a stack of books. Grunt rolled to recover. He looked back at the pile of books.

'Well, the warden is not going to be too happy to learn that I ended up destroying the library.' Grunt thought. Then, the pile of books exploded and Jake rushed forward. Grunt moved his head to the side to avoid the blow. Then he heard it. Blades being unsheathed. 'Crap!' *Grunt ducked as Jake's arm flew past him. Grunt hopped away and stood in his battle stance. Jake sheathed his blades back into his arms. 'Clever boy.' Jake smirked.

"That was pretty smart. But that is not all I have." Jake said. He held his fists up and rushed forward. Jake lashed out a punch. Grunt grabbed his arm, ducked so that Jake's stomach landed on his back and heaved him over. Jake flew over him. Grunt wasn't done there. As Jake was falling to the floor, Grunt jumped up, spun and delivered a side kick to Jake's chest. Jake flew down the book shelf isle. Jake rolled and landed on his feet. 'Okay, Jake. Time to play it smart.' Jake said. He stood up and closed his eyes. He remembered his friends voice through his mind.

"Don't kill him..." Cal said through his mind. Jake nodded. He opened his eyes and rushed forward. Grunt sighed.

'Does this kid ever learn?' Grunt thought to himself. Grunt held up his arm to block the punch. He ducked as Jake round housed him. Grunt threw in strikes only to be blocked by Jake's arms. On and on, they threw blows at each other. Grunt eventually broke off the even match by moving to the opposite side of Jake. Jake swung the back of his fist, but Grunt caught it and elbowed him in the back of the head. Grunt spun and kneed him in the chest, then punched Jake's chest twice. Jake retaliated by ducking and spun his entire body, tripping Grunt with his tail. Grunt fell to the floor and Jake took the advantage. He sat on top of Grunt's chest and began throwing punches at his face. Grunt held up his arms and let them take the blows as he tried to figure a way out of this mess.

'This kid is really heavy...' Grunt thought. Then the idea hit him. 'Of course.' Grunt threw out his arm to stop another punch from Jake. Grunt kicked the back of Jake's head which made him stumble forward over Grunt. Grunt rolled out underneath him and stood up. Jake stood up and charged. A few more blows were exchanged before Grunt caught Jake's arm and pulled him toward the second story railing. he then followed it up by spinning and elbowing his head. Jake flipped over the railing and landed on a table, breaking it beneath his weight. Grunt hopped over the railing and landed nearby. Jake stood up and shook off the daze.

'Talk about a fair fight...' Jake thought to himself. 'This guy is actually pretty damn amazing in CQC. But is he good with weapons?' Jake reached for the table's leg and broke it off. Grunt walked over to make sure he was knocked out. 'Got ya!' Jake swung the leg and smacked Grunt in the face. Grunt stumbled back and rubbed his cheek. Jake kicked up and landed on his feet. "Bring it!" Jake said. Grunt narrowed his eyes. He stomped on the ground sending a few books flying into the air. He kicked each one toward Jake. Jake bobbed and weaved to avoid them and jumped back in time to avoid Grunt smashing down on him. Grunt broke a piece of the table leg off and sprinted toward Jake. Jake blocked the strike and a loud wooden clank sounded through out the library. People screamed and ran out. The librarian pressed the button underneath her desk and coward underneath it. Grunt avoided a stab, spun his weapon, caught it reversed and smacked Jake across the head. Jake stumbled. Grunt gave him the dead knee. Jake fell to his knee and was put into a headlock. Grunt tightened, trying to make the boy pass out.

"There is... one thing... you forgot about me..." Jake said as he tried to breath. Grunt tightened his grip. "I'm an alligator!" Jake's instincts as an alligator began going off the record. Jake did a death roll. Jake rolled and rolled underneath Grunt's grip. Grunt could feel his grip loosen.

'Dammit!' Grunt thought as Jake took advantage of the lost grip. He stopped rolling, brought his legs up, tied them around Grunt's neck and pulled. Grunt flipped down and hit the ground head first. Grunt felt dizzy. Jake picked him up and pinned his arm behind his back. Grunt brought his feet up and kicked off of Jake's chest. He flipped and landed on his feet as Jake stumbled backwards. Jake recovered and rushed forward. Grunt fell backward onto the floor as Jake got close. He then kicked up, landing both of his feet on Jake's chin, landed on his feet, elbowed his chest, dashed to his side and elbowed punch Jake's side.

"Give up yet?" Grunt asked as Jake fell to the floor.

"Not even close!" Jake said as he rushed up. Grunt was ready for this when suddenly he felt his body being shocked. Jake stopped and stepped back.*

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" a voice said. Jake looked up to see the police had arrived. One held out a tazer and the line trailed to Grunt, who was laid out cold. Smoke rose from his back.

'That's a lot of voltage they put in him.' Jake thought.

"Alligator! Step away from the boy!" the officer ordered. Jake did as he was told and army men came up and picked up the passed out boy.

'What is going on here?' Jake thought. Then, a chubby man in a grey police officer walked in.

"I knew we couldn't trust you "Grunt"." the man said. "I am your warden and therefore you have broken my trust. It's to the freezer for you." the man said as he knelt down next to the boy.

"Think again you son of a bitch!" Grunt shouted as he head butted the warden. The warden fell back. Grunt ducked and pulled the police officer that was holding him down to the floor in front of him. Grunt stomped on his face. He drew out a gun from one of the police officers, kicked him away and dashed up to Jake. Jake felt his arm being pinned behind his back and Grunt held a gun up to his head. The officers were aiming their guns at them.

"Let the boy go, Grunt." one officer said.

"You can forget sending me back there! I am tired of the crap I put up with back there! 3 years of being alone in that crap of a cell! 3 years of solitary confinement! 3 whole crappy years of never being able to see my mother! You bastards struck the line and now it is my turn to return the favor!" Grunt said.

'Solitary confinement? This guy is a criminal?' Jake thought. He was tempted to lay the boy out, but the gun discouraged him to. 'When the time is right.' Jake thought to himself. Grunt dragged him out the back of the library and pushed away when he knew it was clear. "So... you are a criminal." Jake said rubbing his wrist. Grunt emptied out the gun and threw it to the floor. It bounced off the ground and slid underneath a dumpster.

"You picked a hell of a time to teleport." Grunt said. "Get out of here while you still can... I'll just wind up endangering you and your family." Grunt said.

"I don't have parents." Jake said. Grunt looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Grunt asked.

"My friend, Cal is the only family I have." Jake said with sadness in his eyes. Grunt felt really awkward.

"And I'll possibly bring up something hurtful too. Look, I don't want you hanging around me. I am going to visit my mother." Grunt said walking past Jake.

"Oh no you don't." Jake said as he shot an arm out to stop him. Grunt made no attempt to attack the hand, but let him be pushed back. "I am going with you."

"What can you possibly do?" Grunt asked in disbelief.

"Make sure that you get to your mother's safe and sound." Jake said. Grunt narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Fine..." Grunt said. The two boys sneaked away from the cops and ran down an ally way and turned down a suburban neighborhood.

"So. Is your name really Grunt?" Jake asked as they walked by houses.

"No." Grunt said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jake asked with a frown.

"I would prefer not to be called by my real name." Grunt said. Jake sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Running away from your name isn't always a good thing. It's better to redeem it." Jake said. Grunt said nothing and just continued walking. "So, can I ask you another question?" Jake spoke up after walking a few more blocks. "What did you do to make the officials so pissed at you?" Grunt stopped walking. Jake stopped ahead of him and turned to him.

"All I did was send a five second video of a seizure time video." Grunt said.

"That's it?" Jake asked. Grunt shook his head.

"I sent the video throughout the town. I sent half of the citizens to the hospital." Grunt said.

"I never heard of that happening." Jake said.

"It was three years ago." Grunt said. He then looked up to a small green house. It was just like he remembered it. The little playground standing outside of the yard where Grunt would go to think. He looked up to a curtain in the second story. It was open. He saw his anime poster on the other wall.

'Real Home...' Grunt thought.

* * *

**That is right! Jake from cartoonsandgames story is the guest star! If you are wondering what happens to Jake in his story and he comes back, just read this story and you will see! :) And right now, Grunt is dealing with homesickness. After three years of solitary confinement and being treated as an high wanted class criminal, Grunt was glad to have a bit a free time. But his free time may all be in vain. As the other E.S.S. members have a bit of R&R, Grunt is left with only one thing on his mind.**

**His mother. The only person he ever cared about.  
**


	5. Mission 5

**What do they want from him? What is he to them?  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Xion Theme EXTENDED kingdom hearts 358/2 days  
**

* * *

**Mission5: Called Back into Action  
**

* * *

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kit asked Brute. They had just finished their shopping and were walking past the library when they spotted the police cars and SWAT teams.

"Maybe a terrorist is in there?" Brute asked with piqued curiosity. A crowd had gathered around in front of the library behind a yellow plastic wrapping that read DO NOT CROSS. Police and officials were holding back curios people who were trying to get in for a closer look. One of the police stopped a reporter from ducking under the wrapping and asking her to stay back. Kit and Brute made their way closer to the front of the crowd. People quickly stepped aside as Brute's towering body waddled by.

"Officer, what is going on?" Kit asked the police officer once she made it to the front.

"Please stay back from the scene." the officer said. Kit pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the officer. He looked down at it, then back up to Kit. "You are one of them?" he asked.

"And my friend here is also one." Kit said motioning toward Brute who nodded to the officer. Brute handed him the same looking piece of paper and nodded.

"Let them in! They are with the government!" the officer ordered. Kit and Brute ducked under the yellow wrapping and people tried to follow suite, but the officers rushed over and kept them back. Protests were now being shouted toward them. Kit and Brute walked into the library. Kit gasped.

"Well, it seems more of a struggle then a terrorist's doing." Brute snorted with disappointment. The library was trashed. Book shelves were toppled over, bits and pieces of once were the tables laid strewn about into shattered pieces. The librarian was sitting at her counter, shaking. A blanket was wrapped around her and an detective was talking to her and jotting down her words in a tiny notebook.

"You there!" a voice shouted. Kit and Brute spotted a man in a grey police uniform that was walking toward their direction. "What business you have here?" he asked, baring his yellow stained teeth. Kit couldn't help but wince at the man.

"Err... we are CSI personal." Kit said with an awkward smile. She showed him the papers. She felt her heart rushing. The man seemed to have bought the bluff as he grunted in approval. "So... what happened here?" Kit asked.

"The damn hacker got into a fight with another kid." the man said with an angry expression.

'Hacker?' Kit pondered this.

"What kind of hacker would get into a fight with another kid? Is it the protest group Anonymous?" Brute asked. The man shook his head.

"No, it was different. You know that brat we caught three years ago? The one that sent out those videos with the rapidly changing colors and sent half of the residents to the hospital?" the man asked.

"No, we hav-" Kit was cut off by Brute putting a big furry hand to her mouth and keeping her next words muffled.

"What she means to say is, yes, we have heard of the accident." Brute said. Kit gave a nod. The man looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"Well... the kid managed to break free and go on a little mischievous rampage." the man said.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." a voice said. They turned to see Blitz walking up with a brunette colored fox.

"Sir!" Kit said in surprise and quickly saluted. Blitz tilted his head toward her and nodded.

"Warden, he was your job. You were specifically ordered to watch his every move and you have failed to abide by it. You just wanted an excuse to throw more dirt on the kid." Blitz said with a disappointed look. The warden's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sir, exactly what kid are they talking about?" Brute asked. The warden then perked up.

"Hey, you guys aren't CSI!" he shouted as he moved toward them. Blitz slapped an arm in font of the warden's chest to stop him.

"That's enough. Know your place." Blitz said with a glare. The warden opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it.

"Blitz, you should fill them in. After all, we are a team." Foxy said with a wink toward him. Blitz nodded.

"Come with me, we will talk at my place." Blitz said. "And you." he addressed the warden. The warden froze and looked frightened. "I'll have to report your carelessness to the officials." With this, the team stepped past the warden and began walking down the street.

* * *

Grunt knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked on the door again. *This time, the door lock unlatched and it opened, revealing a young and very tired looking feline. Her fur color is orange with white stripes. She wore a sun dress and sun hat. Her knees were covered in dirt. But it was her eyes that startled Jake. They were the same piercing blue eyes. But showed more... sadness.

"Mom..." Grunt said with kind eyes. The feline gave a shocked expression toward him. Grunt gave a small smile. The cat then fell to her knees and brought her son closer to her in a hug and began to cry. Grunt hugged back and for a long time, the two just stayed there in the embrace. Jake scratched his head in embarrassment and looked away. He wanted them to have a bit of alone time. After a good two minutes, she gently pushed her son away and studied him.

"You have grown..." she said with a small voice. Grunt nodded.

"Can we come in?" Grunt asked awkwardly. She smiled and stepped aside. Grunt and Jake entered the house. Jake looked around the house. He noticed a picture on the wall. He got closer and saw two felines poising for a picture. He noticed the little boy giving a childish grin and had his arms wrapped around his mother's waist. The mother smiled back to him. Jake looked away and entered the living room. The room was small. A sofa sat in front of the TV. A game console stood on its' side against the TV. More pictures Grunt and his mother hanging above the wall where the TV stood. A photo album laid on the glassed coffee table. The title on it read "Family Moments." in neat little cursive writing. A plant stood in the corner where the living room ended and the kitchen started. Jake walked into the kitchen. Grunt walked past him.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I can have Ramen?" Grunt asked. His mother smiled.

"Sure, sweetie." she said kindly. She leaned against the wall and watched as her son prepared to boil a pack of Ramen noddles. Jake took the time to look around. The kitchen had some sort of 1950's type of wall paper. It was in good condition. Jake figured that the real wall stood behind the paper. A ticking cat clock hang on the wall, its' tail and eyes moving. The fridge had postcards and pictures on it. The kitchen counter was a mess with dirty dishes. Grunt looked to the table and narrowed his eyes. A bowl of Ramen was already sitting there. From the smell of it, it was at least 15 days old. He looked at his mother who just smiled at him.

"Mom? You know Ramen can spoil. Why did you make one already and leave it out?" Grunt asked.

"Oh, that was just..." she then gave a sad expression. Grunt looked away. He knew why his mother put it out now and left it there for 15 whole days. Jake decided to take it and throw the noddles in the trash.

"He's home now." Jake said with a smile. Grunt nodded sadly. His mother smiled.

"Are you his friend?" she asked.

"Err... not really. I mean, we just met." Jake said.

"He is not a friend." Grunt said adding in more stuff to his Ramen. "He is someone who just escorted me here."

"Okay. Well, make yourself at home. I'm going to be out in the garden." she said with hesitation. She slowly walked out to the backyard and walked over to a garden.

"Your mother seems pretty cool." Jake said.

"Its been a while..." Grunt said as he finished stirring his Ramen. "I haven't seen her for three whole years. The same with her. So I guess she is in a bit of a confused state. I hope my absence hadn't made her delusional..." Grunt said. Jake looked at a small photograph of a young boy in a Halloween costume. He noticed something about all these pictures. His father wasn't in any of them. Grunt turned the stove top off and poured his Ramen into two bowls. He went over and handed one to Jake. Jake took it.

"Thanks." he said. Grunt stabbed two sticks into his noodles. "Err... what are these?" Jake asked picking one up and examining it.

"They are called chopsticks." Grunt said as he took a second pair and scarfed the noddles into his mouth. He licked his lips. The taste was even more delicious then the very first time he had tried it.

"I have a question. An I hope I don't offend." Jake said. "But, where is your father in all these pictures?" Grunt halted in his eating. The noddles were almost touching his lips. He then lowered them back into the bowl and looked down sadly.

"I never had a father." Grunt said.

"You mean, you never knew him?" Jake asked. Grunt shook his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"My mother said he had died in the line of duty. He was the government's top agent." Grunt explained. "He went on this one mission and never came back. The government said that he died in a gun fight with skilled assassins who were out to kill the mayor." Grunt then clenched his fists. "But those bastards lied..." He slammed his fists on the table and shouted with all his might. "THEY LIED TO US!" Jake had to cover his ears. Grunt took a moment to gather himself. Then he sat back down. "I hacked into their secret files and saw that my father hadn't died by an assassin... His best friend had killed him. He betrayed him. He fought alongside my father and he betrayed him... the government issued it..."

"They did?" Jake asked surprised. Grunt stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you." he said heading toward the stairs. Jake watched the feline run up the stairs. He sighed.

'I feel sorry for you, man.' Jake thought. He then followed after the cat.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Kit cried out and stood abruptly from the rocking chair. The team had gathered into Blitz's living room. Military equipment and souvenirs practically covered half of the living room's wall. A glass wardrobe in the corner clearly showed a fancy military ball suite. Badges clipped on the chest area. Blitz sipped at his tea. He was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, I am." Blitz said.

"So all this time we had been working with a criminal!" Kit asked, raising her voice a bit.

"Calm down, Kit." Foxy said. She leaned on the armrest next to Blitz. "Blitz chose him for a reason."

"I did indeed. I wanted him to experience the outdoors as a free man. I was willing to let him escape on one of our missions. But he proved to be very loyal to the team." Blitz said. "So I had asked for his release, but the higher ups wouldn't hear of it. So then I finally convinced them and they said he was free to walk around for an entire day." Blitz explained. "But the warden is a stupid and corrupt man. He still thinks of him as a high level criminal. I am sure the warden didn't want him walking around the town the entire day. But then he thought of a little plot to accuse Grunt even more."

"And that was the fight with the kid?" Brute asked.

"Well, not really. The warden was waiting for Grunt to do something rash and bust him for it. The fight with the kid just happened to be random luck." Blitz said taking another sip of his tea. "But my question is why did he get into a fight with another kid?"

"Maybe the kid was a bit of an brat." Foxy said.

"Or the kid may have done something to upset him. The officials say he walked off with a gun pointing to the kid's head and they disappeared into the back ally." Blitz said. "If it was something upsetting, then I don't blame him."

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Because Grunt had been through things that a kid his age shouldn't have gone through. He was forcefully arrested from his house and dragged away from his mother." Blitz said leaning back.

"Poor kid..." Kit said sadly. "They shouldn't have done it so rash."

"The government see hackers as a more threat to the world then terrorists do. It is because hackers can go through secret files, leak information and possibly blackmail the government. They were afraid that Grunt might have done the same thing. He was also rather notorious in a protest group." Blitz said.

"Now I fell sorry for him..." Kit said. "I mean, we were out and about with the money the mayor paid us three months ago and Grunt was being confined in a small cell with his money in the government hands! We should have done something!"

"Which is why I enrolled him into the E.S.S." Blitz said. "I wanted him to redeem his name and live free again. He isn't a criminal, I know that much."

"Why would you say that?" Brute asked.

"Because I knew his mother very well. His father too." Blitz said. His eyes darkened and his expression became sad. Foxy looked worriedly at him. Kit and Brute exchanged glances.

"Well... then do we know where he is?" Kit asked. Blitz stood up.

"I know exactly where he has gone to." he said. The team stood up and followed Blitz out his house.*

* * *

Grunt opened his room door and stepped inside. The room was well organized. Not how he had it last time.

'Mom may have cleaned up the mess the bastards made.' Grunt thought. He went over to his bed and pushed it aside. Jake walked in and looked around. To his left, there were lined shelves with anime looking characters in cool poises. Beside the shelves was a desk with a fancy desktop on it. The computer glowed a neon blue from the inside. There were two monitors next to each other and another computer with a green glow to it. Posters of anime series hung all over the wall above his bed. The closet door was open and Jake could see inside that the closet had multiple hoodies of different colors. Jeans laid against a corner of the wall, stacked on top of each other. Jake then turned to a sound of something scraping against the wooden floor. Grunt was pushing aside his bed.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Going to show you the documents I found." Grunt said. He brushed a hand on the wooden floor and found a latch. He pulled it up and a trap door was revealed. Stairs led down into a dark room. "Come on." The two boys descended and Jake gasped at the sight he saw. The room was well lit for it being dark from above. grunt turned on a light above them and the room was more clearer. It was like a hacker's paradise.

"Welcome to my little HQ. Or as I like to call it, Central Nexus." Grunt said with pride. In front of them were three plastic desks. Each stood next to each other, but in the formation of a U. On them was all sorts of small gadgets and gizmos. On the left desk stood a tall server box that had so many wires plugged into it, it looked like a tangled spider web. On the desk in the middle were three fancy computer monitors. On the desk to the right, three computers stood next to each other. One looked like it had been modified, for an old telephone was placed against on a small stand next to it. The cables from the server box lead down and around underneath the tables and up to the computers.

"Does your mom know about this?" Jake asked.

"Yes she does actually. I got in trouble for it, but she then decided to let me have them as long as I pay off the electric bill." Grunt said.

"And how were you able to do that?" Jake asked.

"Popular people are full of money." Grunt said as he walked over to the computers and turned all three on at the same time. He then turned on the monitors and sat down in a roller chair. The computers were surprisingly fast to boot up. "Now sit back and watch." Grunt said cracking his fingers. Jake was surprised as to how fast he moved his fingers. Grunt didn't even look down to see if he was typing the right keys. It's like he knew they were there and which spot they were in. Then, Jake saw on the monitors little boxes popping up. The monitor on the left had a black background to it with green letters and numbers on it. Some were moving and changing. Jake looked to his right and saw on the other screen that there was the same thing, but it seemed to be much more different. It read "FILE BOX" on the top and there was a long list of what Jake saw were files. In the middle screen, which Grunt was focusing on, had a pop up on it. Grunt pressed only one key and the box vanished. Another took its' place, but it read "TOP SECRET" on the top.

"My brain can barely take all of this in!" Jake said with amazement. Grunt nodded and brought up a document and pointed to it. Jake read it:

_Too those that it may concern, please allow the soldier 13L17Z to eradicate G12UN7. _

Jake then read under it. It read a later time on the same date.

_Soldier 13L17Z has confirmed kill. The traitor G12UN7 is no longer of service. Have a nice day gentlemen.__  
_"Is that your father's number?" Jake asked pointing to it. Grunt nodded.

"It has also been my alias for as long as I can remember." he said.

'Alias? A fake name?' Jake thought.

"You see, the code G12UN7 is Grunt in leet." Grunt said. Things started to come together in Jake's mind.

"So... what is the name of the soldier who killed him." Jake asked. Grunt was about to say when the door bell rang. Grunt pressed a few keys and as quickly as the computers turned on, they shut off almost immediately.

"Get out of here." Grunt said to Jake. Without hesitation, Jake dashed up the stairs. Grunt growled and stood up. "I knew it... they have already found out. But this time... I am not going without a fight." Grunt ran up the stairs, closed the trap door and slid his bed back over it.

* * *

Kit rang the door bell again.

"You sure this is the right place?" Kit asked. Blitz nodded.

"But be ready to fight if necessary. Grunt may not remember us and mistake us for government officials." Blitz said. The team watched the door. They could hear noises on the other side. People were definitely in there.

* * *

Grunt tiptoed down the stairs. His mother was leaning against the wall with her hands over her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. Jake looked at Grunt. Grunt looked at his mother with kind eyes. His mother was muttering something.

"Oh god, please don't take him away again... please don't, I beg of you god..." she muttered this over and over. Grunt clenched his fists.

'If things get a little rough, I'll have no choice but to give myself in. I don't want my mother involved.' Grunt thought to himself. Grunt looked at Jake and they both nodded.

Grunt slowly opened the door and peeked out the crack from it. He saw a pair of people he can't seem to remember. But they looked very familiar to him. Grunt sighed and opened the door fully. He let his emotions shut down and his cold self showed up.

"What do you want?" Grunt asked with venom.

"Hello there." the white cat said. "You must be... Grunt?" Grunt shot a worried look and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

Kit doubled back as the door was slammed so close to her face.

"Well, that was plain rude!" Kit said with an annoyed look.

"Guess you were right. He doesn't seem to remember us." Brute said.

"Then let's make him." Foxy said. She kicked open the door and strode on in. She was immediately knocked back out of the door. She kicked up right and wiped her cheek. The rest looked back and saw Grunt with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"You keep away from us!" he roared.

"Would you relax, Grunt! It's us!" Kit said walking in. Grunt shot out his palm and clapped Kit in it. Grunt then heaved her out. She flew out the door and landed hard on the concrete walkway.

"Alright, time to put the strain on him." Brute said. He walked in.

"Run mom! Jake! Get her out of here!" Grunt said. Brute saw a small alligator boy take off with an orange and white feline. Brute grabbed Grunt in a bear hug. He didn't press down hard enough to break his back, but enough so that Grunt wouldn't struggle. Grunt tried to escape, but the bear held tight on him.

"Grunt!" the alligator cried out. He rushed forward and jumped high off the ground. He then socked Brute in the snout and Brute loosened his grip on Grunt. Grunt took the opportunity and crawled up on top of Brute's arms and delivered a side kick to his face. Brute spun on his heels and fell face flat.

"My turn." Blitz said. Grunt and the alligator stood next to each other. Grunt then gave a look of surprise.

"Sir?" Grunt said. Blitz let out a silent breath of relief.

'Thank god. I didn't want to fight him.' Blitz thought.

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room. Grunt's mother sat next to her son. Jake sat on the opposite side of them. The rest of the team stood up.

"Sorry about that, Foxy here is a bit wild." Kit said. Foxy shot her a look.

"Please pardon us ma'am. But we knew he would put up a fight." Blitz said. "Let me introduce myself. I am -"

"Sargent Blitz." Grunt's mother said. "It has been a while." Blitz nodded.

"It has indeed." Blitz said.

"So, you two have met before." Grunt said, narrowing his eyes toward Blitz. "Why are you here? Why is Alpha Team here?" he asked.

"You see, Grunt. We need you back." Blitz said. Grunt raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well, one, you are a damn good soldier. Two, you are part of the team. And three, there is a splinter cell with in the capital." Blitz said. The entire team gave a surprised look.

"You didn't say anything about a splinter cell!" Kit said raising her voice.

"I know, and I didn't want to tell you about it either. Not until I got the team together." Blitz said.

"Does the mayor know about it?" Jake asked. Blitz studied the alligator. Then he spoke.

"Yes, he does. So he called me in again and decided to pay me another overly and unnecessarily large amount of money that I want to split with the entire team." Blitz said. "Right before the call from my higher ups giving me the day off." Grunt studied Blitz. He still was how he acted like three months ago.

"So, did the warden tell you what happened?" Grunt asked.

"He indeed did. But no worries. The officials are taking care of him right as we speak." Blitz said.

'This guy works fast.' Foxy thought.

'He did all of that while we were at his house? That is so unhuman!' Kit thought.

'What are you up to, Blitz?' Grunt thought as his eyes glanced at him. Grunt sighed.

"If you want me back, then I'll agree." Grunt said. Blitz was also taken aback like the others. They were expecting a no and having to explain further into it. "But under one condition." Grunt stood up. "My stay here at my mothers must be kept a secret! If they find out I was here, they would charge mom more harshly then they did me. And if I find out that one of you did rat my mother out, be prepared to die a slow and painful death." Grunt stood upright now. Tall and determined. But underneath that determined look was sheer hatred. Blitz thought about it. Then he stood up and held out his hand.

"It is agreed." he said. Grunt looked at it, then shook it.

"Can I come with?" Jake asked. The team looked at him. "Err... well I am asking because I am the kid he fought with and it got him into trouble. Not only that, I want to find out more about a certain something that may deal with a kid I know about." Jake explained.

"Your hired then." Blitz said.

"You sure?" Foxy asked.

"Kid seems to work well with Grunt." he said. He spun on his heels. "Also, I can tell he is not of this dimension."

'Dimension?' Jake thought. 'Another reason for me to find out what that portal was.'

"Alright, Alpha Team. Gear up. We are heading to Capital Hall." Blitz ordered. The team saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" they said in unison. They walked out the door. Blitz was the last to go. But he was stopped by someone pulling him back. He looked and saw Grunt's mother.

"Please... look out for him like you did Drake." she said with worried eyes. Blitz patted her delicate hands.

"You have my word, Marie." he said.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. Wow! A long chapter. I feel accomplished! This chapter may have broken my record from the last chapter! **

**Also, there is something you readers should try out. When you see that the next chapter is posted on the next chapter, think of it as like a "Previously on" type a thing! it would really help to avoid the reviews of "Wrong Chapter" or "You posted twice again! OMGWTFBBQ!" -(over exaggerated) **

**Also, if you are wondering about the small wrong detail about Jake, it was only because I got the clothing wrong. But I fixed it. If you don't believe me, just read that one scene where Grunt describes him in his eyes.  
**

**Thanks!  
**


	6. Mission 6

**Reviews are nice. They will help me continue to get better in my writing. :)  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Halo: Reach Engaged Soundtrack Extended  
**

**Dead Rising OST - Helicopter Battle  
**

* * *

**Mission 6: The Splinter Cell's Ambush  
**

* * *

The mayor sat at his desk. His foot tapping the ground as his uneasiness began to rise. Ms. Julian sat at her desk sipping a cup of coffee.

"Is everything alright, sir?" she asked.

"That wolf... I had no choice but to ask for his help again..." the mayor said with nervousness.

"Why did you ask for his help again?" Ms. Julian asked.

"There is someone that is inside the hall! Someone that I know is trying to ruin my position as mayor! The splinter cell, Ms. Julian! We went over this when I asked him!" the mayor cried out.

"Err... sorry sir, I seem to have forgotten." Ms. Julian said with a sad face.

"This is a terrible thing that has happened! And Blitz, to my discomfort, is the only one who is good enough to get the job done!" The mayor spun his chair to face out the window. "And what was worse is when those two showed up and humiliated me!" he said. He then spotted an army vehicle stop in front of the building. The mayor sighed. "They are here."

* * *

Alpha Team sat in the vehicle. All of them were geared up except for Jake. He had refused to wear the gear that was offered to him and said that he is better off with comfortable clothing. What he couldn't understand was Grunt. He wore tactical goggles on his face.

"Alright team, we must make sure the mayor is safe first before searching for the splinter cell." Blitz said as he loaded his M14. Jake nodded at this. He then looked down at the gun he was given. It felt strange in his hands. It was UMP.

"I am not so sure about using a gun on this." Jake said to Grunt. Grunt made no motion toward him and opened the vehicle's door and jumped out. Jake sighed. Alpha Team filed out of the vehicle and made their way to the front office. Two security guards held out their guns to them and told them to freeze.

"Drop your weapons!" one ordered. Blitz smiled.

"It's okay men, we are with the E.S.S. If you want, you can take it up with command." Blitz said as he walked past. The others followed. The men looked dumbfounded.

* * *

The mayor was pacing his office now.

"Please, sir, Just calm down." Ms. Julian said trying desperately to calm the mayor.

"I can't! Not when my entire career is in jeopardy!" the mayor said. The door opened forcefully and the mayor screamed in fright. Ms. Julian backed up against the wall. But to their relief, it was the E.S.S.

"Mr. Mayor. We meet again." Blitz said with a grin. The mayor winced. His hatred and fear for the wolf showing. Then, the team appeared behind him. The mayor's heart skipped a beat.

"What is he doing here!" the mayor asked pointing to Grunt. Grunt said nothing and stared coldly through his goggles.

"Better watch your mouth, mayor. Theses goggles not only see people in the night, they can also see your very soul." Grunt said threateningly.

"You never told me you hired a high level criminal!" the mayor said outraged. Grunt put his AK103 up to the mayor's face.

"Want to see where your brain goes?" Grunt asked. Jake had never seen this side of him in the day he had met him. He was calm and outgoing when he was at his house, but the moment he was asked to be with his team again, he became more cold and scary. The mayor stood frozen in fear.

"Easy there, Grunt. He is the one paying us after all." Blitz said. He spotted Ms. Julian and nodded. Ms. Julian didn't do anything but just stood frozen in place.

"Alright, so when are we going to find this splinter cell?" Kit asked shouldering her Tactical SMG.

"We -" Blitz was cut off. The door opened again and this time, a fox and a dog walked in. They were wearing black business suites.

"We can handle it from here." the female fox said. Her fur color was dark grey. The dog next to her nodded his head. He was a black lab who towered over the fox. But not nearly as tall as Brute. They both wore shades. Jake then noticed Foxy's fists tighten.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear sister Cassandra." the dark grey fox smiled and lowered her shades. Her eyes were emerald green.

"Isabella..." Foxy said with venom.

"Who are you guys?" Kit asked with an annoyed look.

"They are with the FBI." Blitz said. He lowered his weapon to his side and held a hand out. "Agent Cunningham. I have heard a lot about you." Isabella shook the hand.

"Like wise." she said. "But now that we are here, there is no longer need of your service." she turned to the mayor. "Don't worry sir, the FBI will handle this." The mayor looked rather pleased.

"What!" Kit perked up. "Blitz, we just can't let them take over our mission!" Blitz nodded.

"Sorry, Agent Cunningham, but the mayor already gave us the job. But if you want, you can stay here and protect the mayor while my team and I go look for the splinter cell." Blitz said. Isabella gave a small growl. Foxy smiled. Blitz headed toward the door and opened it. But when he did, the door flew open, knocking Blitz onto the ground. Three figures slithered in. One hit Isabella into her partner and both hit the wall. Foxy was knocked back. Hisses filled the room. Jake held up his UMP and took aim, but he was tackled toward Grunt. Both boys slid over to the mayor. The mayor picked up Grunt and hid behind him.

"Protect me!" the mayor screamed. Grunt elbowed the mayor's chest.

"Get off!" he said. He was instantly tackled to the floor. He gasped when he saw the three intruders. They were the creatures from the warehouse three months ago. Grunt blocked the creature from stabbing him with a thorn like arm and used his free hand to punch the creature twice in the face. The creature knocked his hand away and hissed at him, revealing jagged teeth. *The creature was thrown off of him when Kit ran up and swung the butt of her SMG like a golf club. She then aimed at the creature and filled it with lead. Kit kicked his AK103 at him and Grunt caught it. Everyone was standing upright now. Jake stood next to Grunt as the FBI agents and Alpha Team aimed their guns at the last two creatures, both taking hold of the mayor and Ms. Julian.

"Drop them!" Isabella ordered as she aimed a Glock at them.

"Don't bother, they are monsters." Foxy said to her.

"What do we do, sir?" Brute asked. The creatures hissed at them and made their way toward the door. They then split up, one going left with the mayor and one to the right with Ms. Julian.

"Dammit, they split up." Kit groaned.

"Alright, we split up into teams. Agent Cunningham and Buford. You are coming with me, Kit and Foxy. Grunt, Jake and Brute, you go after the one with the mayor's secretary. Move out!" Blitz ordered. The team agreed and they took off in separate ways.*

* * *

"What the hell are those things?" Jake asked a bit startled from the appearance of the three creatures.

"We don't know, but we have more important things to worry about." Brute said. He cocked his SPAS and the three made their way down the hall. As they rounded the corner, they saw the creature sped off with a screaming Ms. Julian. The three sprinted down the long hall and reached a split in the hall. Something hissed to their left.

"Help!" Ms. Julian cried out. A door had closed and the three sprinted toward the sounds. Grunt was the first to reach the door. He then froze up.

'This is...' Grunt remembered the very door that something had dragged him into. Grunt looked around. It was exactly the setting in his dream. Jake shoulder bumped him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Grunt shook off the image of him being dragged in and held up his weapon.

"I am fine. Brute, knock the door down." Grunt said. Brute charged the door and shoulder bashed it. The door fell open and the three aimed their guns at the creature who held up Ms. Julian by the neck. It turned and hissed at them. Grunt pulled the trigger and the creature's head blew off. Ms. Julian dropped to the floor and the body of the creature withered up and began to vanish in a wisp of smoke. Jake rushed over and helped her up.

"You okay, miss?" he asked. She just said nothing and continued to look down. "I think she is in shock." Jake said to them. Brute put a finger to his ear and spoke.

"Sir, we have successfully eradicated the creature and saved the subject." Brute said.

"Good job, we are still in pursuit of the one that has the mayor. Stand by." Blitz's voice said through their earpieces. Grunt stared at where the creature once stood.

'That thing...' Grunt thought. Jake was about to ask Grunt something when he felt something strike his neck. He gagged and was taken to the floor. Grunt snapped out of his thoughts and held up his gun. But he wasn't quick enough. A tan blur dashed up and knocked his gun aside, then he felt something hit his cheek. He spun and stumbled. Brute aimed at the blur and shot off a round. But the blur dodged and jumped over Brute. Brute felt something touch his head. He lost balance and fell flat on his back. Grunt stood up.

"Hmph, I expected more from you mercenaries. How disappointing." Ms. Julian said.

"You... you are the splinter cell?" Jake asked as he stood up and rubbed his neck. Ms. Julian smiled.

"You are correct, boy." she said.

"Why you..." Grunt dashed up and swung his fist. Ms. Julian blocked it, grabbed his arm and cartwheeled over it. It threw Grunt off his feet. Ms. Julian swiped her leg underneath him. Grunt fell to the floor. Time slowed. Grunt saw to his surprise Ms. Julian jumping up and planting both of her heeled shoes into his chest. She kicked off of him, flipped and landed in front of the window. Grunt bounced off the ground and slid over to Brute. Brute stopped him and helped him up.

"It's been fun, boys. But I have business to attend to." Ms. Julian said with a smile. She pulled out a pistol and shot the glass, creating a hole big enough for her to fall through. She let her body fall out the window. The three ran over to the window and looked out of it. They backed up when they saw her standing on top of a black hi tech looking mini jet. She gave a salute and the jet hovered up. Grunt put a finger to his ear.

"Sir, we have a problem." he said.

* * *

Blitz and his team sprinted down the hall. They were hot on the trail of the creature. What also helped them the most was the mayor's screaming. They saw the creature go up stairs as they rounded a corner.

"Come on!" Isabella said as she ran up the stairs, the team followed and when they reached the top, she kicked the door open and there they saw the creature standing in front of the edge.

"Please, don't kill me!" the mayor cried out. They all aimed their weapons at the creature. Blitz heard his ear piece buzz.

"Sir, we have successfully eradicated the creature and saved the subject." Brute said through the static.

"Understood, we are still in pursuit of the creature that has the mayor. Stand by." Blitz replied back.

"In pursuit? We have it cornered!" Kit said. Isabella dashed in front of them and fired two bullets into the creature's head. It dropped the mayor and stumbled over the edge. The mayor coughed as he crawled away from the edge. They all rushed forward to the mayor's aid.

"You alright, sir?" Isabella asked.

"I am fine, Agent Cunningham, thanks to your ingenious shot." the mayor said with a smile. Blitz lowered his weapon. Foxy let out a low growl.

"That's my sister for you... always showing up when crap gets going." she said. Blitz's ear piece buzzed.

"Sir, we have a problem." Grunt said. That's when they heard it. *The sound of jet engines. Then the wind picked. Out from over the edge a hi tech black jet hovered high up.

"Good evening, agents and mercenaries!" a voice said. The mayor looked up in surprise.

"That voice..." he said. The jet moved closer and a tan ferret jumped down.

"Yes, it is non other then I!" Ms. Julian said with a sly grin.

"Ms. Julian?" the mayor backed up. "But..."

"Oh drop it you fat gullible idiot!" Ms. Julian spat. Isabella aimed her Glock at her, but Ms. Julian saw it coming. She kicked it up, spun and round housed her in the face. The force from the hit was strong that it sent Isabella up into the air and slid across the roof and stopped in front of the team. Blitz glared.

"So, you are the splinter cell." Blitz said. Ms. Julian smiled.

"Haven't figured it out earlier?" Ms. Julian asked as she aimed a pistol at him. Then she aimed the pistol at the mayor who flinched in fear. "Get up!" she ordered. The mayor did as he was told. "Get in." she motioned toward the jet. The jet turned and a door slid open. The mayor climbed aboard. Isabella stood up and took her partner's gun and fired. Ms. Julian ducked. The mayor freaked when it zipped by his ear. Ms. Julian aimed at Isabella and fired. The bullet hit the gun out of her hand.

"Stop it." Blitz said. "You'll hit the mayor."

"You should listen to him. Because if you move from that spot, I will shoot the mayor." Ms. Julian said as she aimed the gun at him.

"They won't shoot him." Kit said.

"How can you be so sure?" Foxy asked not taking her eyes off of them.

"Oh please, the cliche thing? You haven't watched any action movies have you?" Kit said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, are you so sure?" Ms. Julian asked. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into the mayor's arm. The mayor let out a scream of pain and gripped his arm. Ms. Julian turned and saw the surprised looks on their faces. "Next will be his head." she said aiming the gun up to his head. She jumped into the jet and the jet began to hover away.

"Foxy, now!" Blitz ordered. Foxy took the sniper rifle that was slung on her back and took aim at Ms. Julian. She pulled the trigger. Ms. Julian saw this and tilted her head to the side. The bullet grazed her cheek and hit the wall behind her. She smiled and licked the blood that dripped down from the cut.

"Well, I see what they are up too." she said.*

* * *

"You missed!" Isabella said with rage. "How could you miss!" Foxy ignored her and turned to Blitz.

"Good job." Blitz said. Foxy winked at him.

"Thanks, handsome." she said. They turned when the door opened and Grunt, Brute and Jake rushed in.

"Did they get away?" Jake asked.

"What do you think?" Isabella snapped.

"Ease up, sis. We have this planned out." Foxy said with a challenged expression. Isabella growled. Kit pulled out a small touch screen tablet.

"Tracer is active." she said.

"Tracer?" Isabella asked as she was being helped up by her partner.

"The bullet Foxy shot wasn't an ordinary bullet. It was a tracker bullet. It lodged itself in the jet. So now we have a trace on them." Blitz said. Kit looked at it.

"They are heading north." she said. Blitz walked past them.

"Okay, team. Who's ready for a little field trip?" he asked.

* * *

**How many of you guess it was Ms. Julian as the splinter cell?** **If you did, then congratulations! This means you are a very sharp person! **

**Next chapter will be out later. Leave a review if you like! :) They will help me in the future.  
**


	7. Mission 7

**Reviews are nice. They will help me continue to get better in my writing. :)  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Dead Space - Dead Space Theme  
**

**Dead Space [Music] - I Left My Heart in Med Lab 3  
**

* * *

**Mission 7: A Dream or a Premonition  
**

* * *

Marie sat at the kitchen table, stirring her tea. She stopped and sighed. It was quiet in the house again. She had grown accustomed to it. For three whole years. Having seeing her son again brought great joy in her heart, but it also brought confusion.

'Did they finally clear him of his accident and let him free? Or did he just sneak out to come visit me?' she thought. 'More importantly, Blitz had hired him as a mercenary. Was it because he remind him so much of Drake?' She glanced up to the cat clock. It was 7:34 PM. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to see him again...' she thought to herself. She stood up from her chair and walked into the hall. There was a knock on her door. She stopped and looked towards it. Fear had took her. 'Oh no, they have found out!' she looked nervously around. The knock was more fierce this time. She gathered herself up and nodded. 'No, I won't tell them he was here!' she went over and opened the door.

"Y-yes?" she asked in a squeaky voice. She looked down and saw a smiling feline. He was blue colored and wore a blue trench cloak. He was young as well. Very young. Not even close to her son's age.

"Hello!" he said with great enthusiasm. Marie looked around outside.

'What is this?' she thought to herself. "Err... c-can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, is your son home?" he asked tilting his head to side and smiled. Marie's heart rose up. It beat faster.

"Are you a... a friend of his?" she asked a little more suspicious. The kid shook his head.

"Oh no, I was just wondering." he said. Then he opened his eyes and Marie shrieked. The eyes were pupiless and colorless. Lines were zigzagging down his cheek. He smiled an evil smile. Then, something dark rose up behind him. Something shot out from the dark and slammed Marie against the wall. "Hope you don't mind me walking in." the boy said. He then hovered in. A shadowy tentacle was coiling around Marie, restraining her every movement. it coiled up to her mouth and covered it. She whimpered as the boy got closer.

'W-what is this!' she thought to herself. She struggled to break free, but it was no use.

"Will you kindly escort me somewhere? I have much in store for you and your son. And I would really hate to spoil the surprise for him." the boy said with a grin. He held up a hand to his side and a dark circle formed on the wall. He stepped through and Marie let out muffled screams as the tentacles carried her into the hole. The hole closed shut and all was quiet in the house.

* * *

*Grunt was walking down the hall again. The place was quiet. He was holding his Matilda hand gun. His goggles set for night vision. He was in a different building. It was like an old abandon insane asylum. He aimed his Matilda in front of him and was slowly making his way down the hall.

'Is this another one of those dreams?' Grunt thought to himself. His heart was beating faster. He then heard a small little noise. He squinted through his goggles. Again, the noise. It sounded like a baby crying. Grunt walked cautiously down the hall. The wall paint around him was old and peeling off. He side stepped a left out bed and continued his way. He then heard a scream. Clear and loud. As if someone was screaming in his ear. Grunt clapped his ears and knelt. His head was beginning to throb. The scream stopped and he stood back up. His breathing became faster and he could hear his heart beat.

'That scream... it sounded like...' He looked up as he heard the scream again. This time it was coming down the hall. "Mom!" Grunt sprinted now. He didn't care about what was going to sneak up on him or what he was about to face. He just wanted to get to his mother and protect her. He jumped and slid over a table that was snapped in half. He landed and continued to sprint. He ran into a wall. He couldn't see it well as he was running. He was relying on his goggles as his eyes. He fell back and slid a few inches on the ground. He stood up and rubbed his nose. He felt something wet seep into his gloves. He looked at it and saw that it was blood. Grunt looked up at the wall and gasped. On the wall was blood. But it spelt out a sentence.

**Face your fears**

'Fears?' Grunt looked to his left, then to his right. Left was a dead end, but to his right was a heavy metal door. It was opened somewhat. Light was shining from it. He turned off his night vision and raising his Matilda, he sidled against the wall and peeked in. That's when he heard crying. A baby crying inside. Grunt gulped and slowly opened the door. He walked in and was surprised. It was a nursery. Children drawings and scribbles covered the wall. A little foam mat was in the center. On top of that mat was a cradle. Grunt lowered his Matilda slightly and carefully walked toward it. he looked in and saw a blanket covering a lump. The crying was coming from underneath it. His heart raced faster.* His hand hovered over the blanket.

With all his effort, he quickly pulled the covers down.

Nothing...

The lump was gone and there wan nothing in the cradle. Then he heard the door behind him creak. He turned around and saw a plastic baby doll standing up right. It was staring at him. Grunt shivered. 'Dammit, I hate dolls!' Grunt thought to himself. He lowered his Matilda to his side and walked over to the doll. He stood over it now. It stayed quiet and still. Much to Grunt's discomfort, he picked it up and tossed it into the cradle. Letting out a sigh of relief, he spun on his heels and headed toward the door. He stopped. 'Wait, something is not right here...' Grunt turned and jumped. The doll was standing behind him, looking up at him. Grunt quickly slid past the door and closed it. He turned his night vision on and began to jog away from the door. 'Geez, that scared the crap out of me!' he thought to himself. He turned down the hall and began walking. He stopped. 'Oh no...'

The doll that was in the nursery was standing halfway down the hall. It then twitched its' head. Grunt quickly held up his Matilda. Suddenly, it began to move on its' own. Grunt saw it kneel over and a sickening sound of flesh being split apart reached his ears. 'Dolls have skin?' Grunt still aimed his Matilda at it. He watched as the arms stretched and bent into an awkward angle. The legs bent backwards and stretched out as well. Then, the doll was standing on all fours. Its' head spun 180 degrees and looked up at Grunt. A long pointy tongue rolled out of it. It made a shriek of a child's that was echoed by something deeper. 'Crap!'

The creature crawled toward him with amazing speed. Grunt fired at it. Miss. Fired again. Miss. Fired his third shot. Miss. The creature evaded all three shots and jumped at him. *Grunt fell back and yelped. The creature laughed, its' tongue lashing at him. Grunt held his arm underneath its' body as he struggled to move the creature away from his face. Grunt pushed back and was able to stand up. The bent arms found his neck and began to tighten down on it. Grunt gagged. He moved his head to the side as the tongue lashed at him. Grunt then pushed back and held the creature in the air. He threw it to the ground as hard as he could. The creature bounced off the ground. Grunt then kicked it like a soccer ball and the creature slid across the ground. Taking the opportunity, he sprinted by it and made his way down the hall. Grunt could hear it behind him. He picked up his speed. Grunt reloaded his Matilda and continued to sprint down the hall. He felt himself being tackled from behind. he fell forward and felt something grip his leg. He looked behind him and saw the creature, laughing as it dragged him down the hall. Grunt aimed and fired his Matilda at it. Three direct head shots. But the creature still kept moving. Grunt then kicked at it. But it was no use. The creature then stopped and held him dangling over the edge. The rest of the hall was no where to be found. Grunt looked up and saw something big, dark and lumpy at the bottom. He looked back at the creature.

"What do you want from me!" Grunt cried out. The creature said nothing and released him. Time slowed. He yelled as the massive lumpy figure became closer and closer.  
Then, all was quiet as he was engulfed into darkness.*

* * *

"Grunt, wake up!" a voice said. Grunt opened his eyes, pulled out his Matilda and shot at the person shaking him awake. Kit yelped and fell back as the bullet zipped by her head. This made everyone jump. In fact, Blitz almost lost control of the vehicle they were in. But he quickly regained it. Grunt stared at Kit. "The hell is wrong with you!" she cried out. Everyone looked at him. Grunt sighed, pocketed his Matilda and sat back down.

"Don't do that ever again." Grunt said. "If you want to live." Kit glared at him.

"You need to learn to relax!" Kit cried out.

"Yeah, Grunt. We are a team." Brute said.

"For the last time!" Grunt stood up. "I was doing fine without a team!" Kit growled and stood up to his level.

"Then chill out!" she said. "I don't get what has gotten you in such a foul mood! Was it because you were taken away from your mother for three years?" Kit asked coldly.

"Kit, stop it." Jake said.

"You want to run that by me again?" Grunt said.

"With pleasure!" Kit said. Grunt pulled out his Matilda and pointed it to her head. He then felt something touch his head. He glanced out the corner of his goggles and saw that Kit had drawn her Beretta and was aimed at his head. "I go, we both go..." she said. Jake growled and stood up. He grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together. The two felines fell back. Grunt began to see stars as did Kit.

"This little thing you have going on here had better stop!" Jake said. "Grunt, I know you have had your troubles in the past. I feel ya' man, but please! For god's sake these are your team mates! And Kit!" Jake turned to her. "You need to learn not to press people's buttons! You both are excellent at what you do, but don't challenge each other to a death match!" Jake sat back down and snorted. "Now sit down and be quiet!" Kit sat down across form Grunt. Grunt did the same, but he stared out the window.

'Team, huh?' Grunt thought to himself. 'Funny. Last time I had one, I was betrayed. Never again...' Kit looked down at her lap. She occasionally glanced up to Grunt. The handsome blue eyed boy that they saw yesterday really struck her nerve.

'But Jake is right... I guess I was too focused on trying to get Grunt to open up to me that I ended up just making him more cold and lonely...' Kit thought to herself. The touch screen tablet that was next to her beeped. She looked at it. "Sir, take a right and we should be where they took off." Kit said. Blitz nodded. He glanced out the corner of his eyes and looked at Jake.

'You really are not of this dimension. If only Flint and Steel were here to help me out with this kinda of junk.' Blitz said. 'Jake... we will get you back home. I sense you have a bigger part to play in, but not here.' He took a right at the stop sign and kept going.

* * *

Marie was thrown against the wall. The boy stood at the door way.

"Enjoy your stay." he said bowing. he closed the door, locking her in. Marie was frightened.

'Oh god, please don't let them kill me...' she prayed. She then stood up and walked slowly over to the window. It was a small window. But it was open and unpaned. She looked out of it and saw that she was really high up. A forest was below her. She then saw part of the place that she was in. It was a castle. An old castle. She turned back and saw the four post bed and the fancy design of the room. A painting over the bed caught her attention. It was three little kids. One was a tuxedo cat, the other a red cat and the last was a female purple cat. They stared back at her. The two boy cats were dressed in fancy attire while the female was dressed in a maid's outfit.

'They are so cute!' Marie thought with a smile. 'But, why am I in a castle? Who was that boy?' Marie turned back and headed for the door. She tried pushing on it, but it wouldn't budge. The fear was back again. 'What does he want from me?' she thought.

* * *

Alpha Team laid low behind a brush. They watched as the jet hovered over a run down building. Grunt looked up to the entrance and double backed.

_Elmore Asylum_

The sign above the gate read.

'Asylum?' Grunt thought as fear struck him. Jake gripped his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"You'll give us away." he whispered. Grunt nodded and went prone.

"See anything above, Kit?" Blitz whispered. Kit was scanning the roof of the building.

"Nothing on top. What do you see, Grunt?" she asked him in a whisper. Grunt was in tactical vision. he scanned below and saw figures being lit up.

"It's those creatures from before." Grunt said. He watched as they patrolled the grounds of the Asylum.

"Really?" Brute whispered. Grunt nodded.

"What's the plan?" Foxy whispered to Blitz.

"Okay, Kit and Brute, you stay out here and watch over us as we make our way to the Asylum. Once we get in, follow our steps and meet us inside. The rest of you, follow me." Blitz said. They crouched low and made their way to a broken window. Slowly inching their way in, they made it just as one of the creatures had turned the corner. Kit didn't see it so she held her breath. When the creature turned away and walked back to its' patrol route, she let out a sigh of relief. She then looked at Brute.

"Okay, let's go." she said. They began to make their way toward the window. Jake held out a hand to Kit as they reached the window and pulled her in. Brute climbed in and they were in a closed room.

"Okay, now that we are in, we need to split up and find the mayor. Three groups of two." Blitz said. "Grunt and Jake, Kit and Brute, Me and Foxy." They paired up. Blitz went to the door and opened it. "Keep your wits about you and don't let them see you." Blitz and Foxy took off down the hall to their left. Kit and Brute went down the hall ahead of them and Grunt and Jake went to the right. As they rounded a corner, Grunt stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he uncomfortably shifted the weapon in his hand.

"Come with me." Grunt said. He spun on his heels and went down the other direction. Jake raised an eyebrow and followed.

* * *

Blitz and Foxy walked side by side. Blitz held his weapon at the ready as did Foxy.

"So, I noticed something about your little plans from the past." Foxy spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Blitz asked.

"You always pick me with you. No w my next guess is that you confess your love for me, right?" Foxy said with a grin. Blitz glanced out the corner of his eye.

"Heh, I actually chose the pairing so I can get everyone to work with the person they know better." Blitz said. "I was going to pair up Kit and Grunt, but from the fight they had, I thought better of it. Besides, her and Brute have been friends since they were enrolled to the government."

"So you pick the group based on their trust." Foxy said.

"Yes." Blitz bluntly said. Foxy smirked.

"Then what about Jake and Grunt? They only have known each other for a day." Foxy said.

"You may think I am crazy, but the stuff I have seen in the past can really make you feel as if you have never experienced anything like it. Jake isn't from this dimension." Blitz said. Foxy tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"His smell. It isn't like everyone else." Blitz said. "It smells almost inhuman. And why I put Jake with Grunt is because Grunt already trusts Jake."

"Really? That quickly?" Foxy asked surprised. Blitz nodded.

"There is a saying among warriors that people who exchange blows in a fight become closer then they think. Even when they are enemies. Each blow brings them closer to each other and their lives become intertwined. Or so I read." Blitz said. Foxy smiled.

"Your a nice guys, Blitz. It's one of the reasons I love you for that." she said. Blitz was confused by this, but decided to go with the flow and smiled. Then his ears perked up.

"Get ready, we have company." Blitz said. They looked back and saw the creatures form out from the ground. There were a lot of them. The hisses reached their ears.

"About time we get some action!" Foxy said with a grin. She shouldered her G36 and reached behind her. She unsheathed a mini katana. Blitz pulled out his Bowie Knife and twirled it in his hand.

"On your mark... get set... Go!" Blitz and Foxy rushed toward the creatures and began taking them down one by one.

* * *

Brute looked at Kit. She seemed to him rather depressed.

"Is everything okay?" Brute asked. Kit nodded. "I know that look. What is wrong?" Kit sighed.

"Well... I want to apologize to Grunt. I mean... I shouldn't have said what I said back there." Kit said.

"Maybe when we are finished with this mission, you can finally ask him out." Brute said with a grin. Kit punched his arm hard and gave him a look.

"As if! Who would want to go out with a cold hearted bastard like him!" Kit asked a little embarrassed.

"We all saw it. You couldn't keep your eyes of his." Brute said. "Back at his house."

"It's not my fault he has gorgeous eyes!" Kit said. She realized what she had just said and became even more red. "Look, aren't we suppose to be on a mission!" Kit said regaining herself. Brute looked forward and cocked his SPAS.

"Yep, but it will be a bit difficult." Brute said. Kit followed his gaze and gasped. The creatures from the mayor's office were forming out from the ground. Brute grinned. "Open wide, boys!" he said as he aimed and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Grunt was speed walking down the hall. Jake had to actually jog to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked. Grunt then broke into a run. Jake followed after him. They went down so many halls that Jake lost track of where they came from. Grunt then turned right at a split and stopped. Jake ran up beside him and took a moment to catch his breath.

"This is it..." Grunt said. Jake looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a heavy metal door.

"This is what?" Jake asked. Grunt walked over and opened the door. He was expecting to see the cradle there. There was something in the center of the room, but it wasn't a cradle. It was big, buffy and had a tattered sack over its' head. It was rocking back and forth. A little child's music box was open in front of it and it stared at it.

"What the..." Grunt said. Jake was rather nervous at the big creature.

"I've see you found Charlie." a voice said behind them. They turned and saw Ms. Julian leaning against the wall.

"Charlie?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Limbo calls him Charlie." she said.

"Limbo?" Grunt perked up. "Where have I heard that name before?" Ms. Julian pushed herself off up the wall and walked over to Charlie. The two boys watched her.

"Hey there, Charlie. You have a couple of playmates here to see you." she said in a soothing tone. Charlie grunted and looked over to them. They could see a eye in the hole of the sack. It showed that Charlie was terrified.

"Grunt, I am not liking this." Jake said.

"Same here." Grunt said in a casual tone. "Alright, Ms. Julian. Cut the crap and tell us where the mayor is." Charlie roared. Grunt aimed his Ak103 at him as Jake took a step back. Ms. Julian petted his head.

"Now now, boys. I suggest you watch your language around Charlie. He opposes cursing." she grinned toward them. "In fact, dear Charlie, they have said awful things about your father. Those toys they have are a threat to him. What's more is that they plan to kill your father with them." Ms, Julian stepped back as Charlie stood up, breathing heavily. Grunt and Jake couldn't help but notice that Charlie's right arm was a mechanical chainsaw. His skin was also the same as the creatures they encountered.

"Bad people... not... hurt... daddy!" Charlie said. He roared and rushed them. Grunt and Jake pulled back in time as Charlie broke through the door. Grunt and Jake slid across the ground. Charlie grunted and looked over at Ms. Julian.

"Play nice now." she said crossing her arms and smiling. Charlie turned back to them and revved his chainsaw arm. He gave a loud roar. Grunt and Jake stood up.

"What do we do?" Jake asked watching the chainsaw buzz.

"We run like hell." Grunt said. The two boys printed down the hall as Charlie chased after them, hot on their tail.

* * *

**It is time to introduce to you Charlie! A big buffy and psychotic Servant with a chainsaw for an arm. I mean, let's all face it, whenever we see enemies with chainsaws in a game, we would have to change our pants out. But in real life, you would run like hell as well. **

**Please leave a review! It will help me a lot in future stories! (^-^)/  
**


	8. Mission 8

**Fate is unknown. It can only be seen when your time has come...  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Draghignazzo  
**

**Shadow of the Colossus - Demise of the Ritual Extended  
**

* * *

**Mission 8: Charlie and the Asylum  
**

* * *

Blitz and Foxy looked up as they heard the terrifying roar.

"Is it another one?" Foxy asked. Blitz looked down and saw the creature wither in pain. He stomped hard on its' head and it vanished into a wisp of smoke. They had just finished cutting down the last Servant when they heard the roar. Blitz pressed the button on his ear piece.

"Team, report status!" Blitz said. Kit's voice buzzed through.

"This is Kit, we ran into a little trouble, but we managed. How's everything on your side?" she asked.

"We ran into trouble as well. What about Grunt and Jake?" Blitz asked.

"Did they not report in?" Brute's voice asked.

"Grunt, come in Grunt. Do you copy?" Blitz waited for an answer, but no reply. "Jake, Jake can you hear me?" Blitz growled. "Nothing."

"Kit, can you track them?" Foxy asked.

"I can try." she replied.

* * *

Kit sheathed her hunters knife and pulled out the touch screen tablet. She touched the screen and brought up the team's status. Everything was fine with them. But she noticed that the pulse rate on Grunt and Jake were beating a lot quicker then theirs was.

"Sir, that roar we heard earlier?" Kit said into the ear piece. "I think whatever it was, Jake and Grunt may have found it and are in the middle of combat." The roar was heard again. She looked up at Brute who nodded at her.

"Permission to aid them?" Brute asked.

"Permission granted. We will continue to find the mayor." Blitz's voice buzzed through.

* * *

*Grunt slid underneath a table as Charlie swung the chainsaw down on him. Sparks flew as the chainsaw came into contact with the concrete. Grunt, still sliding on the ground, turned a 180 degree and fired from the ground. The bullets penetrated the skin of Charlie, making him roar in pain. Grunt stood up and took off in a sprint again, this time he dashed up to a pillar and took cover behind it. Jake happened to be in that exact place. They had sprinted a long way, trying not to get cut down by the massive chainsaw that was built into Charlie's hand. They eventually reached the mess hall. It was big enough to maneuver around Charlie's massive figure.

"I didn't know that creatures like him existed!" Jake said to Grunt.

"Maybe there are more fiercer ones then him." Grunt said as he scanned the area for their next move.

"What kind of place did I get into?" Jake said to himself.

"Come again?" Grunt asked.

"Oh, was just talking to myself." Jake said. They both ducked when they heard the chainsaw get closer. Charlie had swung horizontally at the pillar they were at. The chainsaw went through like butter and the pillar fell down. Grunt and Jake rolled to the sides to avoid being crushed by pillar. Grunt stood up, then felt something grab him by the waist. Charlie had managed to grab him. His big meaty hand was big enough to enclose around his waist. Grunt struggled to break free, but it was no use.

"Grunt!" Jake cried out. He aimed his gun at Charlie and shot him in the back. He continued to fire, but Charlie wasn't paying any mind. Grunt then saw Charlie bring up his chainsaw in front of him and started to bring him closer and closer to it. Grunt moved his face away from it, trying his best not to get it cut off. He could feel the blades of the saw brushing him. Jake pulled a grenade out and threw it. The grenade exploded behind Charlie, throwing him off balance. He lost his grip on Grunt and he flew into the air and landed hard on his back. Grunt slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his back. Jake rushed over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Thanks." Grunt said in a quiet voice. Jake smiled.

"No problem." he said. They both looked up as Charlie stood back on his feet.

"Bad people... make... Charlie... mad!" Charlie said. He revved his chainsaw and charged. He held it high in the air.

"Now!" Grunt said. They both rolled on opposite sides as Charlie brought his chainsaw down. Grunt grinned. "Go, Jake!" The two boys ran by Charlie. Charlie gasped as his chainsaw was forcefully brought to his chest. Charlie roared as the chainsaw began cutting away at his skin. Jake and Grunt struggled to keep the thin line they held in their hands from getting close to the blades and cutting the line. Charlie pushed back. It was an all out tug-o'-war. Grunt and Jake dug their heels into the ground to keep from sliding any further as Charlie tried to force the chainsaw away from him. Charlie succeeded. Grunt and Jake flew past him and slid across the ground before slamming into a wall. The two boys shook off the daze and stood back up.

"Damn, I thought we had him!" Jake said.

'There has to be another way...' Grunt thought. He then spotted another pillar. An idea hit him. "Jake, I know you are going to hate this, but I need you to be bait." Grunt said. Jake's eyes widened.

"You want me to what!" Jake asked in surprise. charlie was beginning to recover from his daze from being cut in the chest by own chainsaw.

"Just trust me." Grunt said. He took off toward the pillar. Jake held up a hand to try and stop him, but it was too late.

'Why did I have a feeling he was going to say that?' Jake thought. Jake aimed his gun and fired at Charlie. Charlie roared and turned his attention toward Jake. 'I hope you know what you are doing, Grunt.' Jake sidestepped Charlie's chainsaw and ran past him. Charlie roared in frustration. He then felt something hit him in the head. He looked up and saw Grunt with his Matilda out. The barrel was smoking.

"Tag." Grunt said. He was dangling from a support beam above the mess hall. "Your it." Charlie roared and to both the boys surprise, he jumped high up into the air. Grunt swung his body over and jumped to the next support beam as Charlie's chainsaw chopped the last beam he was on. Grunt swung from support beam to support beam as Charlie attempted to cut him in the air. Grunt looked up and saw the roof beginning to cave in. He looked down and saw Charlie jump for him again. Grunt let go and kicked off of Charlie's head as Charlie cut the beam. Grunt grabbed a standing pillar and slid down it in a spiral. Jake watched as the roof begin to dent. Grunt hit the ground and rolled over to him.

"Great idea." Jake said with a smile. Grunt stood up. Charlie was confused as to how Grunt was able to jump off of his head. He heard a whistle. He turned and saw the two boys grinning.

"It was great playing tag with you, but we are too big for that. Your just going to have to find someone else to play with." Grunt said as he pointed up. Charlie looked up and his eyes widened. The roof caved in and a loud crash could be heard through out the asylum.*

* * *

Kit and Brute were sprinting down the hall when they heard the crash close by.

"What the hell was that?" Kit asked.

"It maybe them." Brute said. They looked around.

"This way." Kit said. They both took a left at the end of the hall and sprinted down.

* * *

Blitz and Foxy heard the deafening crash.

"Okay, now I am beginning to worry." Foxy said. Blitz pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Team, report! Grunt, are you there?" Blitz asked. Still no reply.

"Sir, the crash we heard was close by our location, preparing to investigate." Brute's voice buzzed through.

"Becareful out there." Blitz said with a nod. He then sighed.

"Everything alright?" Foxy asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can keep my promise to him..." Blitz said tiredly.

"Promise to who?" Foxy asked.

"There is a life debt that I owe to someone very important." Blitz said. "And I am not sure if I might be able to pay it."

"In money?" Foxy asked a bit confused.

"No, I owe my life to someone." Blitz said. Foxy felt her heart beat faster.

'He owes a life debt to someone? Is it another girl? Oh, I hope not, other wise there will be hell to pay.' Foxy thought as her fists clinched.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "What are you two love birds doing down here?" They looked to see Ms. Julian leaning against the wall. She was no longer in her secretary suite. She ditched it to wear her favorite leather jacket and jeans. The jacket wasn't big. It fit snugly to her body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch who took off with our client." Foxy said with an annoyed look. "Spill the beans, girl. Where did you hide the mayor?" Ms. Julian gave a small laugh and pushed herself off of the wall.

"Such an attitude. It's no wonder your sister is better then you." Ms. Julian said.

"What did you say?" Foxy asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just said it's a wonder that your sister graduated before you did. The top dog in the FBI. Wasn't that your dream? To be the top agent?" Ms. Julian said with a sly smirk. "Isabella was a much better agent then you. Let's face it." Foxy pointed her G36 at her.

"Say her name again... I dare you..." Foxy growled.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" Ms. Julian asked. *Suddenly, a dark hole formed on the wall behind her and out stepped a cloaked figure. "Glad you could make it." Ms. Julian said with a smile. The cloaked figure nodded and stepped forward. Blitz stood up.

"You again..." he said.

"We meet again, wolf." the figure said. His deep voice vibrated throughout the hall. "You have done well, Julian. The master is pleased." Ms. Julian felt pride fill her chest.

"I aim to please." she said with a wink toward him.

"You won't get away with this..." Blitz said. "That boy you are after will defeat him. Count on it!" The figure brought his hands up and removed his hood. Foxy gasped as the figure was revealed. He had the face of a velociraptor and his body was muscular. He grinned, showing white sharp teeth.

"Still the same attitude..." he said. "But I'll have you know that the master is not out for the boy this moment. It is someone on your team he is interested in." Blitz stepped forward.

"You leave my team out of this! in fact, leave everyone out of this! Do you know what could happen if Limbo tried to recreate the universe?" Blitz asked baring his fangs.

"It is a risk he is willing to make." the velociraptor said.

"Well, he is going to regret it..." Blitz growled.

"Now now, let's not get too hasty with conclusions. The master has much in stored for everyone here." the velociraptor said holding his hand up.

"What do you want? Who is Limbo going after this time!" Blitz asked raising his voice.

'I have never seen this much hate in Blitz...' Foxy thought. 'This guy must be really bad news.'

"I do believe that little feline you have with that alligator." the velociraptor said.

"What is Grunt worth to Limbo?" Blitz asked his rage on the breaking point.

"Story time then..." the velociraptor cleared his throat. "You see... that boy is one of the eight keys that unlocks the universe's powers."

"Keys?" Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is a key. Limbo is after the first eight sages of the universes." the dino said. "It was told that before Limbo was born, there were eight sages who had watched over the universe. These sages kept the balance in its' place. But then, one of the sages became corrupt and had to be banished from their circle. Thus, the balance was destroyed. It was then that this corrupt sage gave birth to four children. One of them was Limbo, the being of all that is unknown."

"What is going on here? Blitz, what is all this?" Foxy asked. She was being overwhelmed with confusion. "You can't honestly believe this lunatic!" Blitz lowered his head.

"From what I have seen these past few months, I can believe it." Blitz said. Foxy looked desperate.

"Please! Don't fall for that bull!" Foxy cried out.

"Enough, girl." the velociraptor said. "Shall I continue?" Blitz gave a small nod. "Now then, these four brothers had a purpose. To maintain the equality of the universe. However, Limbo was shunned by the other three and was forced to rule by himself. The three siblings maintained that balance for over ten millennial years. All of them never aging. The fourth sibling, Limbo, was now just a memory among the others. That is when he discovered Darkness. Limbo, rather fond of this discovery, decided to use that very darkness to get revenge on his siblings. A war between them ensued. The darkness was overwhelming for the three siblings. Then, one of them had an idea. He asked for them to join hands and create a force to combat the darkness. That force is known as Light. The war between Light and Dark began the very moment they clashed. It was a stalemate. For over many millennial years, Light and Dark have been in an equal fight. The three siblings decided to confront Limbo and together, they threw him into a non existent universe that he claims his very own with his name. The seven remaining sages watched this fight and commended the three siblings"

"Thus, leaving Limbo all by himself." Blitz finished his sentence.

"You have done your homework I see." the velociraptor said.

"But what of the other sage?" Blitz asked.

"She was shunned as well. The sages ignored her power and blocked it from theirs." the velociraptor said.

"But what about the four siblings this corrupt sage gave birth to?" Blitz asked.

"They praised her for giving birth to them. But she only favored Limbo. They saw what Limbo was capable of, so that's when they blocked her powers from theirs. Don't you see? The universe isn't complete." the velociraptor held his hands out. "I plan to join Limbo with his brethren. When the universe is complete, the entity that the very sages fear will be born. Onto the name, Infinity."

"Infinity?" Foxy tilted her head. "So you are saying that if you reunite Limbo's powers, you will be able to reunite the corrupt sages power as well, thus making the universe complete again. But all the while, an entity named Infinity will be born?"

"But what do this have to do with Grunt!" Blitz spoke up. The velociraptor let out a low laugh.

"I am getting there. The three siblings were still in the war between Light and Dark. As the war dragged on, the three decided to create eight keys in the form of the first eight sages of the universe. They then created 42 dimensions and separated the eight keys into them. The keys took on separate forms. As the keys began to adjust to the dimensions, they exploded into a glorious light and created the galaxies. When the galaxies were created, the keys decided to hide their power from Limbo and using the many galaxies, they hid their power in one of them. One just happens to be in this very galaxy." the velociraptor lowered his hands. "The power that the first key hid is in this very planet. It traveled from host to host over the centuries as the planets developed."

"So... the current host is..." Blitz began.

"Your little feline friend." the dino said with a smirk.

"But then, what about him?" Blitz asked.

"The blue cat is going to be the next host. So Limbo is out to contain the power from ever reaching the boy. He is better off the kill the next host. Killing the next host will confuse the power. The power will have no choice but to show itself and that is when the opportunity strikes. Limbo already has four of the eight keys." the velociraptor said with an evil smile.

"So that's why we haven't heard from him in so long. These past few months, Limbo was in different dimensions obtaining that very power." Blitz said.

"You are correct." the velociraptor took a step forward. Blitz held up his M14 toward him.

"Not another step, Tyrone." Blitz said.

"You really think a toy like that can hurt me?" Tyrone asked with a disappointed look.

"I'll make sure that Gumball and Grunt won't reach Limbo's hands." Blitz said. Tyrone smirked.

"You should also worry about his little alligator friend as well." Tyrone said. Blitz raised an eyebrow. "He is also one of the keys." He then turned to Ms. Julian. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." Ms. Julian said with a smile. Tyrone held out his hand and a dark circle formed against the wall. They both stepped through it.*

"Wait!" Blitz cried out. He sprinted after them. But the circle closed before he could reach it. Blitz placed his hand against the wall. He then swung his fist against it, creating a crater in the wall. Foxy heard bones crack. She rushed over to Blitz and placed a hand on his back.

"Are you-" Blitz shrugged her off roughly.

"Get your hands off of me!" Blitz snapped. Foxy looked at him in surprise. Blitz realized his actions and looked down at his fist. Blood was flowing down his hands. He leaned against the wall and slid down it. He cupped his eyes and sighed. Foxy watched the distressed wolf. She had never seen Blitz like this. He was all cheery and excited when they were going shopping and now the best soldier in the government was sitting here, beating himself up over a story that seemed like a complete load of bull. "I'm sorry..." Blitz spoke up. Foxy just nodded.

"I understand." she said. Blitz took a moment to gather himself and stood up, shouldering his M14.

"Let's rendezvous with the team." Blitz said. The two walked down the hall together.

'Blitz... don't beat yourself up over this. There was nothing we could have really done.' Foxy thought as she glanced at Blitz.

* * *

Kit and Brute arrived at the mess hall and burst through the door.

"Don't worry boys, we are-!" Kit looked at the massive pile of debrie. Grunt and Jake climbed over it.

"Sup?" Jake greeted as he slid down the debrie. Kit and Brute noticed a chainsaw sticking out from the top. It was still going. Grunt slid down and joined up with them.

"What happened here?" Brute asked.

"We ran into a little playmate of ours." Grunt said.

"His name was Charlie." Jake chimed in. Kit looked at the boys like they were complete idiots.

"Blitz was wondering why you two haven't replied back." Kit said. The two boys looked at each other.

"We didn't hear anything." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Brute asked.

"No one called in." Grunt said.

"But Blitz spoke directly to you both!" Kit said.

"Again, we didn't hear anything." Grunt said. They heard a humming noise. The group looked over and saw a dark circle had formed against the wall. A small cloaked figure stepped out. Jake's eyes widened.

"Hey, it's you!" Jake said. The figure said nothing. "Who are you?" Again, the figure said nothing.

"A friend of yours?" Grunt asked.

"He's the one who pushed me into that portal!" Jake said.

"The one from the library?" Grunt tilted his head.

"Damn right." Jake stepped forward. "I'll ask again. Who are you and why did you push me in that portal?" The figure stood motionless. "Alright, if you won't tell me, I'll just beat it out of you!" Jake sprinted forward, spun and delivered a side kick. He felt it land. He looked and gasped. The figure had caught his foot. With the flick of the figure's wrist, he flipped Jake into the air. Grunt sidestepped as Jake landed on his back where Grunt stood a second ago. "Why did you move!" Jake asked coughing.

"What, you wanted me to go down too?" Grunt asked.

"You could have at least broken the fall." Jake said as he stood up.

"You two shouldn't be in the same dimension." the figure said. Then he removed his hood and revealed his face. It was a feline. A blue furred feline. He had his eyes closed and was wearing a childish smile.

"You?" Grunt spoke. "You are not even close to Jake's age." the kid nodded.

"That's right! But really, you two shouldn't be in the same dimension." the kid said.

"Who?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow. The kid then opened his eyes. It took the team by surprise. There was no pupils or eye color. Lines began to zigzag down his cheek.

"What the hell!" Kit said covering her mouth with her hand. The kid tilted his head.

"Oh, sorry if my presence startled you. And how rude of me, I seem to have forgotten my manors as well. My name is Victor." the kid said holding a hand out. "But I would rather be called Limbo." Grunt felt something tackle him against the wall. Kit raised her weapon, but it was knocked out of her hand and was hit hard in the chest. She flew toward Brute and they both toppled over. Jake unsheathed his hidden blade and began to cut at the dark shadowy tentacle that had shot out from Limbo's hands. Limbo smirked and held up his other hand. A shadow tentacle stopped his hand and he was lifted off of the ground.

'Who the hell is this kid?' Jake thought as he dangled high overhead.

"You boy, shouldn't be in this dimension. You belong somewhere else. I have no idea how you have gotten here, nor do I care who sent you, but you are interfering with my plans!" Limbo said. He threw Jake against the wall. Jake felt the wind leave him and he slid down the wall. Grunt struggled to break free, but the tentacles that held him was strong. Limbo was walking casually toward him.

"Let me go so I can stick this tentacle up to where the sun don't shine!" Grunt said as he tried to struggle.

"Same aloof attitude." Limbo said. "It is surprising how similar you and your mother are." Grunt's eyes widened.

"My mother?" Grunt asked. Limbo nodded. He then looked over to the debrie pile.

"I've see you met my nephew. Tis a shame that his father hadn't shown love to him. I found him in the streets and took him in as my very own son. With a few... minor adjustments." Limbo said.

"I don't care about him! What did you do to my mother!" Grunt cried out.

"You are a very sharp boy. You have no worries. Your mother is in good hands." Limbo held out his free hand and brought up a dark circle. It showed an image of his mother who was sitting on a four post bed, muttering to herself. "Three years, has it? Your mother is very jumpy. It is too bad you weren't there to keep her sane."

"It is not my fault!" Grunt snapped.

"Oh isn't it? Then what about that video?" Limbo asked.

"That was..." Grunt tried to find the words.

"A harmless prank? My dear boy, I think not. It was your carelessness that lead her down the road to insanity." Limbo said with a smile. He waved his hand away and the circle vanished. "You are on a mission with your team. Is that correct?" Grunt said nothing. "If you are looking for that fool, he is in the very same castle your mother is being held at." The tentacle released Grunt and he fell to his knees.

"You better not touch my mother... or I swear to god I-" Grunt was cut off by Limbo raising a hand.

"God? My dear boy, god was just a game me and my siblings played when we were born." Limbo said. A dark circle formed behind him. "You have choice. Abandon your team and save your mother. Or stick with your team and save a life that isn't worth saving. Time is running out." Limbo stepped through the circle and it vanished.

* * *

**Note to all religious people. Anything that has to deal with religion or the philosophy depicted in this story is false. It is just a plot line for me to go with as I continue to write my stories. So it all comes down to a decision. What will Grunt do? How will he save his mother? Find out more tomorrow in the next chapter!**

**Easter Egg: There is a small hint I gave away. It is going to be a project me and cartoonsandgames will be working on together. But it won't be worked on until later in the future.  
**

**Please leave a review! It will help me out a lot! :D  
**


	9. Mission 9

**Eight Sages... Eight Keys... Four Siblings... Forty two dimensions... One host... The universe isn't complete.  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**aqua theme EXTENDED birth by sleep  
**

* * *

**Mission 9: Rescue  
**

* * *

Jake stood up slowly and shook the pain off.

'The hell was that about?' Jake thought. He looked over and saw Grunt staring straight ahead. Grunt removed his head mask and the goggles and threw them down. Blood ran down the side of his mouth. His eyes showed hatred. He picked up his AK103 and walked over to Jake.

"Come on, we need to move." Grunt said.

"Oh, okay." Jake said casually. Grunt spun on his heels and walked over to Kit and Brute, who were slowly getting up.

"Let's go, we don't have all day." Grunt said coldly.

"Just give us a moment to catch our breath..." Kit said as she bent down and breathed. Brute shook off the daze.

"Who the heel was that kid?" Brute asked.

"His name is Limbo." a voice said. They turned and saw Blitz and Foxy in the doorway.

"Where you guys standing there the whole time?" Jake asked.

"No, we just got here and saw Limbo head through one of his portals." Blitz said. He then glanced over to Grunt, who glared in return.

*"Alright, team leader. I have some questions that need to be answered..." Grunt said. He walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his cameo jacket. "Now..." Blitz stared into Grunt's eyes. He could tell that Grunt was distressed and worried, but all the same time, angry and full of hate.

'Grunt... it shouldn't have been you.' Blitz thought with sad and kind eyes. Grunt shook him roughly.

"Tell me what the hell is going on! I need to know! Why does a monster have my mother!" Grunt roared.

"Grunt, take it easy!" Brute said.

"No, I will not! Time is running out for my mother and I need to save her! So you better tell me now and make it short! There is more to you then you say!" Grunt shouted. Blitz continued to stare into the hate filled eyes.

"Alright, I will tell you. But we need to move." Blitz said. Grunt let go of Blitz and as they walked back to the military van, Blitz explained the whole ordeal behind Tyrone and Limbo. As they drove down the highway, Blitz concluded his story. Everyone was silent. Jake looked over to a baffled Grunt.

'A key?... ' Jake thought. Everyone felt awful that Grunt was the target of a god.

"Grunt..." Kit said to him. Grunt turned his head away from everyone and stared out the window.

'A choice... he said I needed to make a choice...' Grunt thought. Grunt looked down at his head mask and goggles that he picked up after they had left the mess hall. One of the lenses was cracked. 'Dammit... what do I do?' When they had left the asylum, everything was quiet. The creatures had vanished and there was no sign of the hi tech jet anywhere. It was all a diversion.

"Grunt... are you sure the mayor is being held at a castle?" Blitz asked glancing in his rear view mirror. Grunt nodded. "Well, you see Grunt. I have been to one of those five castles. And I am sure it is not the one I have been to. Can you describe what was around your mother?" Grunt didn't look up.

"I did see a portrait of three felines." Grunt said.

'Three felines...' Blitz thought. "And what was their fur color?"

"One was a tuxedo cat, the other a red cat and the last was a purple cat." Grunt said.

'So they are there...' Blitz began to speed up. "Hang on, team. I know exactly where they are."*

* * *

Limbo stood in the hallway of an old and beaten up castle. He tapped his foot impatiently. A dark circle formed and Tyrone and Ms. Julian stepped out of it.

"You are late..." Limbo said.

"Forgive us. But the diversion took longer then expected." Tyrone said.

"Was the message clear?" Limbo asked.

"It was, indeed." Tyrone said. Ms. Julian stepped back a bit as she noticed an armored being walking up to Limbo.

"I am terribly sorry if my servant frightens you." Limbo said with a sly grin.

"Oh, no. I just wasn't expecting this." Ms. Julian said. "So how is she?"

"She had been muttering to herself lately." Tyrone said. Limbo smiled. Showing that childish grin.

"Perfect! Then everything is falling into place as I wanted it to!" Limbo said. "Have my servants ready for action! Our little guest of honor will be arriving anytime soon."

"So, tell me again why we didn't just kill him in the asylum?" Ms. Julian asked.

"You underestimate me, women." Limbo said. "I want to contain it! The very power that boy holds!"

"But why did you not kill him right then and there and took the power itself?" Ms. Julian asked.

"Because, the power is unseen, even to my eyes. My brothers may have been fools to ignore me, but that didn't mean they were clever enough to make the force unseen." Limbo said. "I will not let them succeed! They will rue the day that they banished me from the universe!" Ms. Julian glanced at the armored being.

'What the hell is that?' she thought.

"Ms. Julian... would you be a dear and check up on our little feline guest? And make sure to take this with you." Limbo held up a vile of black liquid. Ms. Julian took it.

"What is it?" she asked narrowing her eyes at it.

"It was just a little something that I cooked up when I was messing around with the darkness. I found a little something more it can do." Limbo said.

"Master, may I ask you something?" Tyrone spoke.

"Tyrone, you have been good to me. You are free to speak." Limbo said.

"What about the blue cat? If we contain the current host, what of him?" Tyrone tilted his head.

"It all depends on the choice he will make." Limbo said. "The boy doesn't even know how to use it. He has been relying heavily on his skills. This should make this a little easier. Tyrone, make sure to greet our guests when they arrive." Tyrone bowed.

"As you wish." he said. He walked past them all and entered through a wooden door.

"Ms. Julian. If you would please?" Limbo asked. Ms. Julian almost forgot what she was told to do. She nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Limbo turned to the armored being.

"Xmortis. It is time for you to know the extent of your powers. Come with me." Limbo disappeared along with the Xmortis.

* * *

Blitz pulled up in front of a tall and enormous castle. The team stepped out.

"You sure we should just waltz on in?" Kit asked.

"Doesn't matter. They are expecting us anyway." Blitz said. Jake felt a rush of adrenaline.

'Maybe I can finally find some answers as to why those cloaked figures are after me.' Jake thought. He glanced over to Grunt. Grunt didn't bother to wear his head mask or goggles. He left them in the vehicle. 'Grunt... is this really happening to you?' Jake could tell that Grunt wanted nothing more then to be with his mother.

'Mother...' Grunt thought. He glanced between his team mates. 'I guess it is time for me to choose...' Blitz motioned for everyone to follow. They strolled into the courtyard and were greeted by Tyrone himself.

"Welcome." Tyrone bowed. "Allow me to show you in." Tyrone spun on his heels and walked through a big wooden door. Alpha Team followed. They were lead down numerous hallways before reaching a big door. "Master has been expecting you." He opened the door and the team was greeted by a surprising site. A fully armored man slashing away at a hoard of the creatures.

"I am glad you all could make it." Limbo said from the throne.

"That is not yours to claim..." Blitz said.

"Oh, I am sorry. But here, those boys are long dead. I was rather impressed that they were able to use a part of my cage as a medium of travel between eras." Limbo said as he stood up. He snapped his fingers and the creatures vanished. The armored being looked toward them. "Xmortis. I want you to strike at the yellow cat. Show him what he is truly made of-"

"What did you do with my mother!" Grunt stepped forward, Kukiri blade drawn.

"Grunt! What are you doing?" Kit asked in surprise. Limbo let out a low laugh.

"You sure you shouldn't be asking where the fool is? He is right here." Limbo stepped aside and they saw the mayor sitting down, tied and gagged. He was making muffled screams.

"I don't care what happens to that fat buffoon! He was a terrible mayor anyway!" Grunt said.

"Grunt, I know you are worried about your mother, but we can't let the mayor die as well." Blitz said. "He is your only chance of freedom! Prove to him that you can be a free man!" Grunt stepped up and turned to his team.

"I have already made my choice!" Grunt snapped. He turned to Limbo. "Now let my mother go!" Limbo smiled.

"As you wish." Limbo snapped his fingers and a dark circle appeared. Ms. Julian stepped out of it, dragging his mother out of it. Grunt's eyes widened. He drew out his Matilda and fired. Ms. Julian let go of his mother as the bullet came close to blowing off her hand.

"Grunt!" Jake cried out. But it was too late. Grunt rushed over to his mother. He helped her up.

"Mother... mother, it's me!" Grunt said. His mother gave him a very very tired look.

"Drake...?" she said weakly.

'My father?' Grunt thought. He shook his head. "No, I am nothing like my father! My father stayed with the government and it ended up betraying him!" Grunt said.

"You are wrong, Grunt!" Blitz cried out. "It wasn't the government who killed him. It was... me." Grunt narrowed his eyes to him. Then it hit him. He couldn't believe it! How did he not know what 13L17Z meant?

'13 is... B... so... B-L-1 is I- 7 is T-Z... Blitz...' Grunt's eyes looked over to him. His fists clinched. "You... bastard!" Grunt lowered his mother gently to the ground. "It was you all along! I have been working with the very killer that killed my father!" Grunt rushed forward.

"Grunt, wait!" Blitz blocked a punch. "You have to understand! I did it for a good reason!" Grunt grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Blitz fell on his back. Grunt was about to stomp on his face when Jake tackled him. Grunt kicked him off of him.

"Stay out of this!" Grunt said.

"Grunt, you have to stop! Don't you see? Limbo wanted this!" Jake said.

"I don't care! All that matters is my mother!" Grunt rushed forward and slugged Jake in the stomach. He then wrapped Jake's arm around his back and under his arm. He stuck his leg in between Jake's and used his free hand to push Jake. Jake lost his balance and fell to the floor. Grunt stomped on his ribs. Jake felt pain course through his body. Then all of a sudden, their was a scream. Everyone looked up to see Marie trash around.

"Get it out! Get it out!" she screamed.

"Marie!" Blitz cried out.

"Oops." Limbo said with an evil smile. "Poor little Grunt. You have made the wrong choice." Ms. Julian held up a vile and smiled.

'That vile...' Blitz thought. Then it hit him. "Grunt, your mother drank the liquid!"

"What?" Grunt looked up and saw his mother gagging and thrashing around. "Mom!" Grunt ran up. Ms. Julian kicked him in the face and he rolled down the stairs. Grunt looked up.

"I am disappointed with you. This would have turned out better if you only made the right choice." Limbo said. "Now that your mother has lost all of her sanity, the transformation will be quick and painless."

"You bastard!" Grunt stood up and rushed up. Ms. Julian stepped back.

"My, my you certainly make poor decisions." Ms. Julian said. Marie shot out a hand that grabbed Grunt by the throat.

"Grunt!" the team cried out. Marie stood up now. Grunt struggled to breath. He looked and let out a gagging sound as he watched his own mother transform. Her eyes were no longer blue, but now gold and dark. A black aura began to form around her.

"Al...ek..." she said. Her voice was echoed by a more strained and dark voice.

"Mom..." Grunt said as he was starting to pass out. He then saw his mother smile.

"I... love... you..." she then threw Grunt back and he flew right into the others. The team stood up and watched as Marie was engulfed in dark aura. She slumped low and a massive lump begin to form on her back. Grunt watched in horror. Her fingers became sharp and long. Her legs grew long and claws shot out from the toes. Her fur begin to turn a dark and were covered in black liquid. Her head was soon engulfed and one green eye poked out from the top.

"MOTHER!" Grunt cried out. He picked up his AK103 and began firing at Limbo, Tyrone, Xmortis and Ms. Julian. All them avoided the bullets. Grunt heard his gun click. Out of ammo. He threw it down and drew back out his Kukiri blade. "You bastards will pay for ever laying a hand on my mother!" Limbo held up a finger.

"Ah, but you see, this is what I had in store for you. To unlock your true potential." Limbo said. Blitz put a hand on Grunt's shoulder. Grunt looked back. He then gave a sad look.

"I'm sorry.." Grunt said.

"It is okay. But we can save it all for later. Right now, we need to get your mother back under control." Blitz said.

"Yeah, we are a team. And we will help you, no matter the out come." Kit said walking up beside him.

"If someone picks a fight with one of us. They pick a fight with all of us!" Brute said walking up.

"Time to lay waste to these bastards." Foxy said standing next to Blitz. Jake walked up to Grunt and held out a fist. Grunt smiled and bumped his fist with his.

"Time to show these goons who they are messing with!" Jake said. Limbo smiled.

"Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to. Come, my fellow men." Limbo held up a hand and a dark circle appeared. Ms. Julian stepped through it first, then Xmortis, then Tyrone. Before Limbo stepped through, he turned to the E.S.S. "There is another choice you could make. But I am going to leave that up to you." Limbo then stepped through it. they were left to deal with the transformed Marie.

"Grunt, are you ready for this?" Blitz asked. Grunt looked down.

'Mother... I am sorry, but you shouldn't live like this. I am sorry for having myself taken away from you. I'll be fine on my own. It is time to reunite you with my father.' Grunt thought. He nodded and the team prepared for a long fight ahead of them.

* * *

**Sorry if they may seemed rushed. Today is my mother's birthday, so it has been a slow week for me to upload. :) This is it for today. Please leave a review! It would really help me out! :D**


	10. Mission 10

**Finally, I will be able to complete this story and write down Gumball's final journey to save his beloved town.  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Valkyrie Profile 2 OST - Unrestrained Struggle - Extended  
**

* * *

**Mission 10: A Mother's Love  
**

* * *

*Everything that Grunt loved was now in the form of a beast. His heart ached as he dodged what used to be his mother's swipes. The creature was rather agile and quick. It even had the ability to teleport around them.

'Just what kind of power are we dealing with?' Grunt asked as he helped Kit up. She was already badly bruised.

"Dammit! We need to get in a counter attack!" Kit growled. She picked up her SMG and fired at the creature. A clear white sphere formed around the creature and the bullets slowed. The sphere closed in and the creature vanished. The bullets hit the wall.

"Team, keep your wits about you!" Blitz ordered as he peeked out from behind cover. The pillars proved to be an advantage in the fight that had transpired for hours. Everyone was badly wounded, yet they continue to fight. But the movement of the creature was beginning to wear them down. Blitz glanced around the room. Grunt and Kit hid behind a pillar opposite them.

"Jake." Grunt said into his ear piece. "You and Foxy keep an eye out. I am going to be using myself as bait."

"That's a one way trip. There has to be another way!" Jake replied through the ear piece.

"Trust me." Grunt said.

* * *

Jake hid on top of the room the fight mainly took place. They used the guard rails as a way to avoid being spotted by the creature. Jake sighed.

'Trust me', he says. I remember the last time he said that and it almost got us killed. But what the hell.' Jake peeked out. He saw Foxy on the other side. The throne room was big and enclosed so it was enough to get moving around. Foxy nodded to him. Their eyes glanced around the room as they watched Grunt step into the middle of the room. Jake saw it. A blurry image appearing to Grunt's blind spot.

"Roll!" Jake said in his ear piece.

* * *

Grunt heard it appear to his side and he rolled forward. The creature brought down a claw and it shook the ground. Grunt fired from the ground. His AK103 bullets hitting the monster. The impact trailed up the creature's side and one knicked it in the green eye.

'Finally, I hit it!' Grunt thought as he smiled. The creature thrashed around and began wiping its' eye. Grunt had no idea what to do from here. The team's main target was the eye, but they had no idea what to do after hitting it. Grunt then felt his heart throb. He winced and clutched his chest.

_It is time for you to awake now..._

Grunt looked up. He couldn't hear anything now. He looked over to Blitz who was shouting something. Grunt looked at the creature who was still thrashing.

_Only the key can save your mother... Awake now..._

Grunt's heart began pounding. Who was talking to him? What is happening to him? Grunt fell to a knee and used his hand to keep himself from falling to the floor. He was gasping for air now.

_Can you hear her..._

In the back of his mind, he knew exactly what the voice was telling him. He looked over to the creature who had now regained its' bearings it. It turned to him and he could see the eye tearing. He could definitely here her. His mother crying out for him. Begging for him.

'Mother...' Grunt said in his mind. 'Is it really what you want?' He heard a soothing voice reply to him.

_Please do so... I can longer bear reality... I have already lost myself in darkness... I cannot go back to who I used to be... Do it, Alek... I also want you to know... that Drake and I are proud of you... _

Grunt felt a tear slide down his cheek. He can hear everything now. He turned to Blitz.

"Blitz..." Grunt said. Blitz looked at him after noticing the creature hesitating in attacking them. "I forgive you..." he smiled. Blitz was rather taken aback. He had never seen Grunt smile. When he did, he saw how calm and understanding Grunt is. This smile... this is who Grunt truly is.

"Grunt, are you okay?" Blitz asked worriedly as he put a hand on his shoulder. Grunt shooed it away and nodded.

"I understand now. What I truly am." Grunt took a step forward. The team had now assembled with Blitz. They watched as Grunt took a small step forward toward the creature.

"What's he doing?" Brute asked. Blitz held out his arm to stop Brute from advancing.

"Let him go." Blitz said.

"What are you talking about?" Foxy asked. Jake pushed past everyone sprinted to Grunt.

"Grunt, Wait!" Jake slid in front of him. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing!" Grunt walked past him, but stopped and patted Jake's shoulder.

"It's time we sent you back to where you really belong."* Grunt said. Jake stood frozen in place.

'This voice...' Jake thought. It wasn't Grunt's. Jake wanted to turn around and stop him. But something compelled him not too. Grunt turned to his team.

"Everyone. The boy known as Alek has decided. The first sage has awaken. It is time to send you all home. Do not fear, however. I will deal with this matter personally." Grunt said. But something was off about it. The team is seeing Grunt, but it isn't him who is talking.

"Where's Grunt!" Kit spoke up.

"Why, I am him. Now please, leave at once. Jake, was it?" Grunt turned to the young alligator. "Your friends need you. I will open to a portal in the park. Head through it and you will be reunited with your friends."

"Wha-? Hey wait!" Jake stepped forward. "I want answers!" Grunt nodded.

"In due time. Now, leave." Grunt held up his hand and the team found themselves suspended in the air. They watched as Grunt smiled. Jake held out his hand.

"Al-!" Jake was cut off as he was sent spiraling into a void.

* * *

Jake felt his head spin as he and his team flew through a white void. He closed his eyes, hoping that what he was going through was all just a dream. He then opened them and everything was steady now. It was night. The park stood empty. A swing creaked as the gentle breeze blew through the air. Jake fell to his knees.

"Grunt..." he said. He felt something pat him on the back.

"It's best we not interfere." a voice said. He looked up and saw Blitz and Brute standing over him. Kit and Foxy were unconscious and were slung over Brute's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. All that spinning made them dizzy. Their head couldn't take it." Brute said gently. Jake was dumbfounded. The three looked over and saw a swirling portal hum in the night air.

"Time for you to head home." Blitz said. Jake turned to him sharply.

"We have to go back for him!" Jake said as he walked by them. He was suddenly lifted off the ground. His arms tied to his side. Brute had him in a bear hug. He felt his arms going numb. "Put me down!" Jake struggled.

"Sorry kid. But you have your own purpose to fulfill." Blitz said. "Before we got teleported, Grunt said something to me." He leaned in. "He told me to tell you to awake the sage in your dimension." Jake stopped struggling.

'Awake the sage?' Jake thought. Blitz walked to the portal.

"Come on Brute. Toss him in." Blitz said.

"Wait! What does he mean?" Jake asked as Brute walked over to the portal and Jake's feet dangled helplessly.

"I don't really know." Blitz said. "But all I can say is that when you go through this portal, your memories from this dimension will be altered. You won't have any recollection about the E.S.S. or Grunt. I am sure the memory will be just you helping the life of a citizen and then giving a sad farewell hug." Blitz motioned toward the portal. Jake wasn't ready to leave yet. He had to know more about this. But it was too late. Brute pushed him into the portal and it closed on him. Jake felt himself falling. Falling deeper as the darkness became darker. Jake had a smile.

'Heh, I may forget. But I'll always remember the name. Alek.' Then he closed his eyes and felt himself hit something hard. The portal closed behind him and he got up in a dazed state. "Man, that was some adventure." Jake said.

"Jake!" a voice cried out. He looked over and saw Cal running towards him. He looked past him quickly and saw a blue cat sitting on a park bench.

* * *

Blitz leaned against a tree and sighed. Brute tossed up a grenade and caught it.

"So what should we tell them?" Brute asked. Blitz looked over to the two girls who were sitting on the bench, both unconscious.

"I'll tell them. You guys are my responsibility after all." Blitz said. Brute then became sad.

"I already miss him..." Brute said.

"I do too, big guy." Blitz looked up into the starry night sky, the breeze blowing their fur in the direction of the wind. "I do too..."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait! I was in California for my aunt's wedding last week and when we got back, I had a ton of make up work to do at school, so I didn't have time to write a chapter. But now with my work done and one last chapter, I will be able to release my fourth story. Tune in tomorrow to read the last chapter. :)**


	11. Final Mission

**His choice will not be in vain...  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**NieR - Sun in Summer Extended  
**

**NieR DLC Music - Emil (Remix) Extended  
**

* * *

**Final Mission: Truth  
**

* * *

Grunt pulled as hard as he could. The creature thrashed around, trying to throw him off. He was standing on its' shoulders and dug both his claws into the green eye. He pulled and pulled until he heard the sound of something slimy pop slide out. A spray of dark liquid came out from the socket. Grunt jumped off of the creature and landed. He looked at the green eye in his hand as the creature fell with the liquid still spraying. It stopped. Grunt looked up and saw something stuck in the socket. Two pointy ears were sticking out of it. Grunt rushed over and with his free hand, pulled a familiar figure out of the socket.

"Mother?" Grunt knelt down as placed a hand on her cheek. She was out cold. He smiled and sighed with relief. His ears perked up when he heard a loud and slow clap. He turned and saw a white robed figure walk out of the darkness.

_Impressive... I was right to hide the key in your family's blood line._

"It was because of you that I was able to make the choice." Grunt said to the figure. His hood kept his face hidden.

_You shouldn't thank me... Your mother had given up all hope of living... it was you that retained her hope..._

Grunt narrowed his eyes at the figure. "I assume you are looking for this?" Grunt held up the green eye. The figure nodded. Grunt tossed it to him and his eyes widened. The figure didn't even make a move to go for it. It hovered right in front of his face. The eye flew around above his head.

_My sister's little troublesome rat stole this from me... I am glad it is not harmed..._

"Enough with this. What is the real reason you are here?" Grunt asked as he clenched his fists. The figure took a step forward.

_You are the first key... Are you not?..._

Grunt looked down to his feet. "I don't know..." Grunt said. The figure looked down at his mother.

_Such a fragile little thing... we haven't even created you creatures, yet you have created a system on how to live... It amazes me..._

"So, you really are one of the observers." Grunt said. "I kept having these dreams... now I know that they were no regular nightmares... they were a sign." Grunt stepped forward. "Take me there..." The figure studied Grunt from underneath his hood. He then nodded and a portal opened behind him.

_It's best if you take your mother as well..._

The figure turned and walked through the portal. Grunt went over and carried his mother in his arms. 'Mother... everything is going to be okay now.' Grunt stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

* * *

Kit opened her eyes. A ceiling fan was spinning above her. She got up and looked around. She was in her room. Japanese drawings and paintings hung on her wall. A futon was in the middle of the room. The walls were painted with a calm serene colors. A bamboo plant towered up to the roof and a small banzai tree sat on her dresser next to her. She looked and realized she was still in her mercenary gear. She quickly got dressed and dashed down the stairs. She opened the living room slider door and saw Brute sitting cross legged on the floor and staring at a TV. Brute looked up.

"Good morning." he said. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Brute? Why am I back home? What happened?" Kit asked. Brute shrugged.

"I was unconscious as well." Brute lied. Kit frowned.

"Then how did you get here?" Kit asked tapping her foot.

"Blitz. He took all of us back to our houses. I figured I drop by and see how you are doing." Brute said.

"And you did that only to end up watching TV." Kit said with a sigh. Then she perked up. "What about Grunt?" Brute's expression darkened. Kit was waiting for an answer. "Brute? Tell me everything that happened." she said. Brute stood up and turned the TV off.

"Let's go for a walk, partner." Brute said. He walked past Kit and out her front door. Kit looked dumbfounded.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Kit cried out as she took off after him.

* * *

Foxy jolted up from her apartment bed. It is what you would expect a run down apartment to be.

"Your awake." a voice said. She looked over and saw Blitz shuffling a stack of play cards. She was confused as to how he knew where she lived. "Wasn't expecting an assassin like you to live in a run down place like this." Blitz said.

"I'm saving up." Foxy said as she brought the blankets close to her chin. She noticed that she was in her mercenary gear. She threw the blankets from her and stretched. "I was worried you might have done something to a beautiful girl like me when I was out cold." Foxy said with a small grin. Blitz smile.

"Your in luck, cus I'm not a bad person." Blitz said. Foxy stood up and went into her bathroom to get dressed. Blitz waited until she came out in her casual clothing.

"Well now. I guess I really am lucky." she said as she sat down in the chair opposite of him. "So what happened back at the castle?" Blitz stopped shuffling and placed the cards in the middle of the table. Foxy took a few and held them up. Blitz did the same.

"It is really complicated. It takes me a while to understand things like those." Blitz said. He placed two cards face down. "Call." Foxy placed down the cards.

"Your turn." she said. Blitz threw his cards on the table. Foxy smiled. "Bad hand?" Blitz took more cards.

"Things are starting to take a turn for the worse." Blitz said as he scanned his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Foxy asked.

"This world is in complete turmoil. There has to be a way to save everyone." Blitz said as he placed two cards down.

"Maybe it is not suppose to be you to take up all that heroism." Foxy said. "You are a hero in your own way, Blitz. But even heroes have limits." Foxy said she placed down two cards. "I don't really understand what is going on with those goons, but I know it is something bad. But their demise in another's hands. Not yours. I'd say, someone you owe your life too?" Blitz looked up.

"How do you know?" Blitz asked narrowing his eyes. Foxy placed down all of her cards.

"I did a bit of research behind your back." Foxy said. "I don't really care if it hurts your feelings or all that crap. I was rather curious." Blitz leaned back.

"He is just a kid... why did it have to be him?" Blitz asked.

"Do you remember what dino head said before he vanished?" Foxy said. "He is the next host of this key. And let me guess... Grunt made his choice to take the place of that key." Blitz smiled.

"You really have been doing your homework." Blitz said.

"I was the top student in my class." Foxy joked. Blitz placed his cards on the table and stood up.

"Walk with me. I have to tell you the rest. But not here." Blitz said. Foxy nodded. She was excited that he asked.

'Maybe this relationship is finally progressing.' she thought as she stood up and walked with him out of the door.

* * *

*Grunt was sitting on a tall throne like chair. There were seven other thrones of different height facing a small orb. Below the throne he was sitting on was his mother. She was still out cold. Grunt had placed her against it in a caring way. Grunt's eyes were glazed over. He looked to his right. He saw four blurry figures with a giant crystal around their throne. He looked to his left and saw another four figures with the same crystals around them. He looked down at the small dark orb.

_A strange feeling isn't it?... Is my throne to your liking?..._

Grunt spotted the white robbed figure hovering in front of him. "Is this... the unknown?" Grunt asked. The figure looked around.

_You are correct... everything here is what you see and what you will only see... Nothing... That is the true unknown..._

"So this will be my home from now on?" Grunt asked. The figure shook his head.

_The choice you have made isn't the true decision... You have yet to choose..._

"Limbo did say I had another choice..." Grunt said.

_My sister's child is a fool... SHE was a fool... she gave birth to her downfall... _

The figure looked to the throne behind him. Grunt followed his gaze. The crystal around it was different. It was black.

_What is your decision..._

Grunt thought long and hard. Then he slid off the throne and floated gently down to his mother. "Give us another chance... that is the choice I choose." Grunt said. The figure nodded.

_Prove it then...*_

The figure waved his hand toward the small dark orb and something shot out of it. It formed right in front of Grunt. Grunt waited to see what would come out of it. He saw skyblue eyes from the dark form and Grunt was sent past the throne. He rolled to recover. Grunt hadn't realized it, but there was an invisible ground beneath his feet. The form teleported a few feet in front of him and stared deep into his eyes. *Grunt held up his fists. The darkness around the form and he was staring at... himself.

"What is this?" Grunt asked as if his eyes were playing a trick on him.

_This is the true you... when you take my place... this is what you would look like... If you want to stick with your decision... then pass the crucible..._

"Dammit." Grunt said and bit his lip. His godly look-a-like charged him. Grunt caught his arm and flipped him over. His copy landed on his feet, bent backwards and tied his legs around Grunt's neck and pulled. Grunt was sent flying fast and far. Grunt slid to a halt. 'I have to keep near the thrones or else I will get turned around in this fight.' He thought. Grunt sprinted towards his copy. He held out his hand, but Grunt slid underneath him. His copy flipped over him and landed. Grunt got up and sprinted to the thrones. But his copy was waiting for him. He took him by the shoulder and pressed on Grunt's pressure point. Grunt knelt as he felt the pain travel down his body. His copy then followed it up by kicking up and hitting Grunt in the chin. Grunt was sent flying into the air. His copy jumped up to him and planted both of his fists into his stomach. Grunt felt the wind leave him. He hit the invisible ground hard. His copy landed over him and held him by his neck. Grunt struggled to fight back. But his copy wouldn't budge.

'There has to be a way to fight him...' Grunt then understood what he had to do in order to beat him. 'The truth...' He managed to look over to the white robed figure who was watching the struggle. He then looked back into his copy's eyes. He stared deep and coldly. His copy noticed this and loosened his grip. Grunt stood up, a bit shaky. But his copy stepped back and stood motionless. "I understand now... you only want the truth." Grunt turned to the figure.

_You are quick... I admire that..._

"The truth is that there is none. I am one of the eight keys. That is all there is to it." Grunt said. He looked to his copy who was slowly beginning to vanish. "I also know your true name."

_Do you now?... *_

Grunt looked as the figure. The figure sensed what he was saying. No words needed to be exchanged. He had realized his mistake. The figure chuckled. "Now let us go, Truth." Grunt said as he walked over to his mother.

_Very well... Alek... you still owe us the choice... you know that, don't you?..._

Grunt nodded. "I just need time. But I will guarantee you my choice." Grunt picked up his mother in his arms. The figure walked over to the dark orb. Grunt stood next to him.

_Now just look into the orb... Imagine yourself back at home... when you open your eyes, you will lead a normal life... _

Grunt did as he was told. He felt a gust of wind. 'Strange how you can feel a breeze in nothingness.' He then opened his eyes and he found himself back in his room. His mother was still out cold. Grunt went to her room, laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "You rest up, kay? I have things I need to do." Grunt closed the door quietly and went into his room. He then went down to his HQ or as he would like to call it "The Central Nexus." He studied the computers and wiring. 'Blitz... I'll help out as much as I can.' He then sensed someone behind him. He turned and grinned.

"Alek... it has been a while." the figure said. He wore a skull hoodie and jeans. He had his hood thrown over his head.

"Specter." Grunt said.

* * *

Blitz drove up to a small blue house in a quiet suburban neighborhood. He and Foxy stepped out.

"This is where he lives?" Foxy asked.

"And I predict what you are going to say next when you see him." Blitz said. He walked up to the door and knocked. They waited for a bit. The door opened and they saw a chubby pink rabbit. Foxy glanced at Blitz to see if this was the person, but Blitz shook his head slightly.

"Caaaaan I help you?" the rabbit asked a bit confused.

"Hello, Mr. Watterson. Is your son home?" Blitz asked.

* * *

**I can say that I am not too happy with the ending. But this was all I could come up with. Also, the conversation between Grunt and Truth will be explained in the fifth story. There is a reason I made it confusing for you all. Or if not, then congratz. Anyway, this won't be the last of the E.S.S. I am going to throw them in with the fifth story. Tune in on Friday, because that is when I will release my fifth story. :)**


End file.
